Jean Uchiha: The legacy of Madara Uchiha and the Ten tails Jinchuuriki
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: In the fight against Susheille and Ransheille, Jean unlockes the Sharingan and then an accident happen that causes Jean his life to save Cute and then he meets his father that told him that he was the heir of a legendary ninja clan in the five elemental nations and gives him the Juubi and saves him from death to start a new life in konoha. His name is Uchiha,Madara Uchiha.
1. The day that we departed

Hello, Golden Rinnegan is here with a new story

This time i wanted to make it more special. I have watched Queen Blade and Queen Gate and i saw the only male in them is being a pervert.

I mean, i like Jean and i don't want to see him as an idiot.

And if you compared between Jean and Madara, Give Jean a more taller spiky hair and give him Madara's armor, you get a mini clone of Madara Uchiha.

Anyhow i will do the disclaimmers.

Madara: Wait why don't Jean do it?

GR: Huh? Why is that Madara?

Jean: Because iam the Hero of this story.

GR: Okay, Whatever, do the Disclaimmers.

Jean: Thanks, Golden Rinnegan doesn't own Naruto or Queen Blade. If he really owned them, My father would have been alive.

* * *

It all happened in the heat of the battle when Jean and the girls were fighting Susheille and Ransheille and they were winning.

However, something strange happened.

The two girls started to increase in power and speed and they managed to take down all the girls untill two individuals were left.

The first one was a female with pink hair with Burgundy (Yellow star pupils) eyes and wears a purple shirt with a red necktie with a hole in it, and two gold crosses attached to the bottom of her shirt. She also has a white small apron with a purple star and a red dress with white frills and small crosses on them. On her arms, she has black gloves that reach to her upper-arms, and maroon arm-guards. On her legs, she has black thigh-highs with garters and crosses attached to them, and maroon leg-guards with wings by the ankles and she has two purple shortswords on her back

That was Cute, the third link for the Dragon Goddesses along with Sunsheille and Ransheille and she was the reason that this fight started.

Beside her was a male with black hair and black eyes. He wears an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creature's head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs, he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards and orange shoes and he has a staff with a circular jewel on it.

This was Jean, the servant and the only male in the group of girls and is considered the weakest of all of them.

Right now, Jean was being protected by the one he should protect.

He was seeing Cute blocking all the fast strikes that Sunsheille and Ransheille delivered with her swords.

Suddenly, Jean saw Cute got hit as the two female twins slammed her on her stomach with their staffs.

Jean widened his eyes as he remembered the insulting that the girls called him with while staring at Cute's uncoinsious form.

'You are such and idiot, i don't know why you are with us anyway'

'You are a failure and you will always be you baka'

'Do you think you will advance with that toystick? you are such a dumbass'

Jean couldn't take it anymore. He was insulted by all the people he knew just because he was born in an orphan that its owner was a pervert and he made him just like him.

Jean shook in anger, this was it.

The last straw.

He couldn't hold it anymore as everyone saw him as a nobody and a failure.

He then stood up, dropped his Dwar Stick and took out something from his pouch.

It was a kunai.

"Noone is going to stop us, not even you, you servant" The two female twin villans said as they dashed at Jean.

Jean's hair covered his eyes and he shook more in anger as he took out another kunai from his pouch.

At the same time, Cute woke up as she saw Jean shaking.

"Jean?" Cute said to Jean as Jean gritted his teeth and tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Iam not going to be nobody anymore" Jean said as Sunsheille and Ransheille were getting close to him.

Just as they were about to hit the blackhead, Something happened that shocked all the ladies including Cute.

Jean was holding his two kunais as they pierced the two females' stomachs. The two looked in shock at Jean's eyes.

Jean eyes were no longer black. Instead, it was red with a black ring that has three tomoes in it.

' _T-The Sharingan?! it can't be, then it means that Jean is...'_ Thought someone was none other than Mai Shiranui.

Mai Shiranui was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large,long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. On her arms, she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals.

Jean just smirked madly and then chuckled and the chuckle turned into a mad laugh and everyone was afraid as Jean was uncoinsounsly releasing KI.

Jean then started attacking wildly with his two kunais , still laughing madly.

Cute and the girls saw this and started to cry and putted their hands on their mouths as they realized that they had done a terrible mistake by putting coal in Jean's engine and Jean was trying with his efforts to turn it down.

But everyone had a breaking point. And Jean had reached his own.

Jean then slashed with his two kunais right and left at the two Dragon Goddesses as they were trying to dodge or even block Jean's attacks but to no avail.

After some slashes, Jean kicked Susheille and Ransheille to a stone poll as he threw the kunais in the air and started to make hand signs. Mai widened her eyes as she realized what are those seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Jean yelled finishing the hand signs and spitting a giant fire ball from his mouth at the two Dragon Goddesses.

The girls widened their eyes in shock and disbelif as they saw Jean, the weak servant spitting a fire ball from his mouth.

The two female villans didn't have time to dodge as the fire ball hitted them.

But when the fire disspated, Sunsheille and Ransheille were nowhere.

Jean then sensed something as he picked the two kunais in his hands and turned around to see the two twins holding Cute by the throat.

Jean just acted fast adn then Suddenly, the kunais were ingulfed with fire and he threw the two kunai at the two twins, hitting their hands, making them release Cute from their grip and scream in pain as they held their hands.

They then released their hands and looked at Jean with an emotionless look.

"It seems that you are very strong, not bad for a servant" Sunsheille said.

"Right, we would like to play some more but i guess now with you with the rest of those sluts, we are outnumbered" Ransheille said as they both started to vanish.

"We will meet again in time, Uchiha" Both said at the same time as they disappeared.

Just after their disappearance, an earthquake started to form and boulders started to fall from everywhere.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Cute said as the other girls quickly ran into the exit.

Cute ran as well but she tripped over a stone pole as a giant boulder was about to fall on her.

"CUTE!" The girls yelled as they saw the boulder falling.

Jean saw this and ran quickly and held Cute and threw her to safety while the boulder fell on him.

"A-Are you alright,Cute?" Jean said.

Cute and the girls looked in shock as Jean's right side was totally crashed under the giant boulder.

The girls quickly ran to him and tried to push the boulder while Cute was beside Jean.

"Why did you do this?" Cute said as she was crying beside him.

"Because...you all saw me as a failure and that 'cough' 'cough' i have no use and besides, it was my mission to protect you after all" Jean said as he coughed out blood.

All the girls were crying as they tried to push the boulder from Jean.

"Damn it you baka" Said one of the girls that has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She wears a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left. The most distinguishing feature is that her wings are asymmetrical in size and the bottle that slings across her waist on a small belt.

This was Nanael, The Angel of light and one of the girls that were hummiluating the only male in their group.

And right now, she is crying for him. Boy how ironic.

"Hehehe "cough' 'cough' " Jean smiled.

"It's all our fault, if we didn't insult you for your weakness, this wouldn't have happened" Nanael said still crying and trying to push the boulder with Mai and the other girls.

"Don't waste your power on me girls, my right side is totally crashed, i can't feel it anymore" Jean said still smiling.

Cute was crying heavily beside Jean and then the blackhead remembered something.

"Oh.. by..the..way, Iam the 'cough' only one 'cough' who didn't give you a gift for your birthday, Cute" Jean said between coughs as the girls looked at him.

"Don't worry, it's not some useless package" Jean said as he opened his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

"Iam giving you.. a copy of my Sharingan" Jean said shocking the girls, especially Cute.

"I don't care what people say about you, you are a great warrior and someday you will bring peace to the world and you will become a great adventurer" Jean said smiling.

"Now come closer" Jean ordered Cute as she leaned her head to him.

Jean then touched her forehead and suddenly, a very bright white light came from Jean's hand and then it disspated and Cute opened her eyes to reveal the Sharingan with three tomoes in it.

"And i guess you need this as well" Jean said as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch.

"What is this?" Cute asked.

"In this scroll, there is every thing about the Uchiha clan and how to use the Sharingan, their fighting stances, their skills and other things. Just ask Mai-sama for details" Jean said still smiling.

"You know Cute, i knew that you were jealous of me and i know that you will blame your self for what happened to me, but i have a request from you, Live your life and bring peace to the world" Jean said still smiling and Cute and the other girls cried more and more.

"Cute, despite that you never loved me but i loved you mre than a sibling, i love you so much and i really wanted to kiss you for real but i realized that that will never happen as i was a pervert" Jean said and then he turned to the rest of the girls' group.

"Girls, please forgive me for everything that i have done wrong in my life with you all, i beg your forgivness, i don't want to die when someone is holding hatred of me" Jean said as the girls bursted more into tears.

Then Suddenly, another earthquake came and was more powerful.

"Quick! We have to get out of here and quick!" Mai shouted to the girls and all of them looked at Jean.

"No! Iam staying with Jean. Iam not leaving him!" Cute shouted.

"Cute, please go live your life and promise me to fulfil peace and if you didn't find it, create it" Jean said.

"No! Iam not leaving you, Jean!" Cute said.

"I understand, Mai-sama" Jean said as Mai nodded and carried Cute and ran to the exit along with the other girls and Cute was struggling to get out of Mai's grip on her.

"STOP! HE NEEDS ME! JEAN NEEDS ME! LET ME GO! JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Cute shouted as they entered through a light blue oval entrance.

' _By the time my Sharingan appeared and i realized that iam a ninja and by the time i wanted to tell Cute how much i loved her, i wish i have stayed mre longer to tell them all how much i truly loved them'_ Jean thought smiling as the rocks fell on him and he was buried under it.

' _No, not yet. i don't want you die now, Just hang in there, Jean. Just a few minutes'_ A voice said as a little ball of light entered through the rocks right to Jean's body and Suddenly, the ball of light and Jean's body vanished as they glowed and disappeared in white flash.

* * *

After getting out of the battle field, Cute and the other girls mourned for their male companion. They made a grave and filled it with soil and then Mai came and buried Jean's Dwar Stick in the dirt.

"We all gathered here to mourn for a valuable friend that we didn't even know about his importance after it was too late. His name is Jean Uchiha" Cute said still crying.

"We 'sniff' always saw him as a 'sniff' weakling among 'sniff' us and we thought that 'sniff' we were wasting our time when he wanted our help and he really did everything in his hands to protect all of us and we just insulted him and he was just smiling" Cute said between sobs and sniffs.

After what seemed like hours, the girls putted flowers on Jean's grave and left. After they got home, Cute thought about what Jean said to her and about bringing peace to the world and about creating one if it didn't exist.

Cute then had a sad smile on her face as she quickly ran to find Mai.

"Mai!"Cute shouted as she spotted Mai looking at the water with a sad face and then turned to Cute and had a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, Cute?" Mai said smiling sadly.

"I have thought about what Jean said to me and..." Cute said as she reached for her pocket and picked up the scroll that Jean gave her. " I wish to learn Ninjutsu"

"Fine, i will train you" Mai said as her sad smile turned into a happy one.

' _Jean-kun, you just watch, i will create peace and beome a great warrior, you just watch"_ Cute thought as she looked to the sky and the wind was breezing on her hair.

* * *

End Chapter 1

GR: And done. What do you think you two?

Jean: Awesome.

Madara: Hmph, Not bad.

GR: Not bad?! it was awesome, well i won't look for your opinion. After all, Jean is the 'hero' of the story isn't he?

Madara: Okay, i admit. It was great, okay?

GR: That's the talking,old man.

Madara: Did you just called me Old Man?!

GR: What? i have the freedom to say anything that i want, it's my story isn't it?

Madara: GRRRR! 'sigh' Whatever end this chapter now.

GR: Okay then, Next Chapter: Jean meets his father and the Ten Tails and he is led to Konoha after being given his new powers, what will happen after that? that's what you my friends will know in the Next Chapter.

GR: Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	2. The new life

GR: We are back with another Jean Uchiha Chapter.

Madara: Hmph.

GR: What is it, Madara?

Madara:What? Ain't I Goin' to see my son in this chapter?

GR: Well yes you will.

Jean: Iam Gonna meet my father,YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

GR: Hehehehe, okay,now time to start this chapter and you know when i like someone in one of my stories i really give him my attention.

GR: Okay, now for the disclaimmers we have Shadow Senju Tetra Otsutsuki.

Jean: What? Really? He will be in this story?

GR: Well yes i like him so much. He's number one in my favourite characters list.

Shadow: Nice to see that i have fans.

GR: Hehehehe, okay now for the disclaimmers so we can eat, i hade made Shrimp Sandwiches and for desert, Marshemellows.

Jean: MARSHEMELLOWS! ME LIKE THEM!

Shadow: Okay, Laides and Gentlemen, Golden Rinnegan doesn't own Naruto, Queen Blade or Sonic series, Now let's eat. Iam Hungry.

* * *

Jean woke up to see that his injuries had been healed but his right arm was lost. He then sat down and checked his surroundings, only to find that he is in a white place that seemed to have no end. It was all simply white. Everything.

"Hello?" Jean said as his voice echoed in the place.

"Well it's about time you finally woke up" A voice said as Jean looked around him but didn't see where the voice came from.

"Hehehe, iam right here" The voice chuckled as a white light appeared and Jean covered his eyes from the light.

The light disappered to reveal someone who had black long spiky hair and black eyes. His left eye was covered by his bangs. His hair reached his waist and he wears an Uchiha clock with a red war armor that consists of a chest armor and four armor plates around his waist and was wearing black gloves. The man was looking at Jean with a smile and tears were threatnening to fall from his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Jean" The man said as Jean stood up and stared at the man.

"Jean? is that my name?" Jean said as the man wiped away his tears.

"Well yes. Iam the one who named you after all" The man said as Jean widened his eyes then tears formed in his eyes.

"Then y-you a-a-a-are..." Jean couldn't complete as he was shocked.

"Yes, Jean. Iam your..." The man didn't complete as Jean ran to him and hugged him. The man was surprised but he returned the hug.

"It's really nice to see you in person, Father" Jean said as they stayed in the embrace for what seemed like hours untill they heared a deep voice.

 **"HMPH,pitful human feelings"** The voice said as Jean looked behind his Father only for his eyes to widen in shock and fear.

Right in front of them, there stood a very very giant dark purple monster with one eye that looked like the Sharingan, but it had three rings instead of one and nine tomoe instead of three and what shocked him more was that this monster had ten tails!

"F-Father, what is this?" Jean said as his father turned around to see the beast.

" **Is that the boy you were talking about, Madara?"** The beast asked as the man now called Madara nodded.

"Yes he is Juubi" Madara said to the beast now called Juubi. Madara turned to his son and smiled.

"Jean, don't worry. He is a friend. Jean, meet Juubi, Juubi meet Jean" Madara said still smiling.

"Um, H-Hello, Juubi-san" Jean said as the beast smiled.

 **"Heh, the kid's got an attitude"** Juubi said.

Jean then nodded to Juubi, then he turned to his father.

"Father, tell me where were you?" Jean said as Madara had a sad look in his face.

"Iam sorry Jean but what are you seeing now is my chakra and i sealed my chakra inside you and it would activate when you are in life-death situation" Madara explained.

"So, why am i here?" Jean asked as Madara's smile returned.

"You are here as i wanted to make it up for you, come closer and give me your right side" Madara said as Jean applied to his father's order.

Madara putted his hand on the side. Then suddenly, a white light glowed around Jean's side and the light disspated to reveal that an arm was in the place of his right side.

"What was that?" Jean said as he was in awe and shock.

"I gave a new arm and i infused my cells in this arm so you can unlock a new type of the Sharingan, The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" Madara said as Jean raised an eyebrow in question and Madara sighed.

"Close your eyes and activate your Sharingan, Jean" Madara said as Jean closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra to his eyes and activated his Sharingan. But instead of the normal Sharingan, it became a black ring with three smaller rings in it and three deep lines in the shape of triangle. (Madara's EMS Shippuden)

Madara picked up a mirror and showed Jean his eyes and Jean widened his eyes again.

"Dad, what is this?" That's the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or EMS in short. I have given you the information about it in the cells infused in your arm. once you get out of here, you will receive the information" Madara said as Jean turned his gaze to Juubi. Madara noticed this and looked at his son still smiling.

"I know what are you thinking of right now Jean, and don't worry. He won't hurt you. He is your partener" Madara said as Jean widened his eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor. Madara chuckled and Juubi bursted out laughing his tails out.

 **"Yes kit. Iam your partener. I will be sealed inside you and i will train you"** The Ten-Tailed Beast said as Jean nodded with a smile.

 **"You are lucky, you are going to have my dojustu, The Rinne Sharingan"** Juubi said as his eyes gleamed. He read about the Rinne Sharingan in one of the scrolls that he had in the scroll that he sealed in the scroll that he gave to Cute.

 **I suppose you are ready?"** Juubi asked.

"Hai Juubi-sensei" Jean said as Juubi chuckled and Madara smiled.

"You might take this as will" Madara said as he gave Jean a fan that had 4 magatamas at its end (Madara's fan in Shippuden)

"Wow" Jean said as Madara smiled.

Suddenly, Madara glowed green.

"What's happening?" Jean asked.

"It seems that my chakra's fading" Madara said still smiling.

"So you are going already?" Jean asked with a sad face.

Then, Madara patted Jean on the head and putted a hand on his waist.

"You will start a new life in a village. My will to you is to protect the remaining members of the Uchiha clan and to restore the clan and don't worry. I will be always with you. Always supporting you, and you must know that i will love you no matter what you do" Madara said as he began to fade.

"Hey Dad. Do you know where is Mom and who is she?" Jean asked.

"Don't worry. She is still alive and she's around here some where looking for you and your brother and your two sisters" Madara said shocking Jean.

"I...have a brother and two sisters?!" Jean said but he got no respond as Madara faded.

Jean then looked where his Father was , after a while, he turned to Juubi.

"So, you are going to live inside me?" Jean said and Juubi chuckled and the Sacred Uchiha felt shivers running down his spine as he heard the legendary bijuu chuckle.

 **"Well, you can say that,but tell me do you know anything called fuinjutsu?"** Juubi said as Jean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 **"Well, your father used this method to seal me inside you, your father was one of the fuinjutsu technically, you are my Jinchuuriki"** Juubi said as he was confused even more and Juubi just rubbed his forehead in disappointement.

 **"A Jinchuuriki is a human being that holds a tailed beast inside him and iam the strongest one of them"** Juubi said as Jean's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Wow, this is awesome" Jean said as Juubi smiled at his Jinchuuriki.

 **"However, there are people who considers us as weapons of destruction and any Jinchuuriki is found in a village is treated as scum and shit in their village"** Juubi said as Jean had an angry face.

"WHO THE HELL DO THOSE PEOPLE THINK THEY ARE TO TREAT PURE HUMANS THAT HOLDS THOSE BEASTS TO SAVE THEIR OWN VILLAGE AS SCUM?!" Jean screamed angry and imagining people trying to kill a poor little child for he is a smiled at his started to admire and like him from his thoughts. He was totally different from his father.

 **"So, that means that you are ready for the start of your new life?"** Juubi said as Jean stood to his feet.

"Yes! Iam ready to be a proud Uchiha" Jean said proudly.

 **"Fine, but first we need to change your outfit"** Juubi said as he snapped his fingers and white light ingulfed Jean.

When the light disspated, Jean's outfit changed. He was now wearing an Uchiha style cloak with long wide sleeves and a necklace with nine magatamas and black gloves (Think of Obito's outfit in shippuden but with the magatama necklace)

"Cool" Jean said as he putted the fan on his back. He looked around then he looked at Juubi.

"Now what?" Jean said as Juubi raised an eyebrow.

 **"What?"** Juubi asked.

"Are we staying here or something?" Jean asked as Juubi sweatdropped.

 **I thought you knew what to do"** Juubi said as the Sacred Uchiha had his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jean said shocked as Juubi bursted out laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHA,Iam just kidding kiddo. We will get out of here now. Just close your eyes"** Juubi demandedas Jean closed his eyes.

Soon everything was ingulfed in white light and Jean opened his eyes to see himself in a forest.

"Ummm What am i doing here exactly?" Jean asked.

 **"Well, we are going to Konoha or The Village Hidden In The Leaves. The Uchiha clan is there. Your mission is to restore the Uchiha clan and take care of its two last survivors and also to find your Jinchuuriki fellows and protect them as there are people that are trying to capture them and to gain power but those who aren't captured are treated worse than trash in their villages"** Juubi said as Jean's Sharingan flared in anger.

"Okay let's go" Jean said as he started to walk to his new home. In Konoha. To start a new adventure and a new life.

* * *

GR: And Done.

Jean: Why didn't you make Father with me?

GR: Because your father will be labeled as an enemy if he was with you. And besides, Iam the author.

Jean: Hmph, Whatever. End this Chapter already.

GR: With pleasure. Next Chapter: Jean starts his new life in Konoha. That's it for now.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	3. New Comrades

**GR: Hello everyone we are with another chapter of Jean Uchiha**

 **Jean: You know, The clan name fits.**

 **Madara: You betcha.**

 **Shadow: I wonder when i will appear.**

 **GR: Don't worry. It will be soon. I just want to put some new characters to help Jean along with Naruto and Sasuke and iam thinking of a few.**

 **Jean: Like whom?**

 **GR: Hehehe. It's my special.**

 **Jean: Come on Man.**

 **?: Maybe you should wait a little Dattebane ( Every one turns around to see Kushina Uzumaki)**

 **GR: Oh Kushina-obasan. You are here.**

 **Kushina: Yes as my Sochi will be in this story with me Dattebane.**

 **Jean: Oh then Kushina-obasan will be in this story. Cool!**

 **Madara: Hmph.**

 **GR: Okay folks. We have for the disclaimmers Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death of Konoha.**

 **Kushina: Thanks. Golden Rinnegan doesn't own My Sochi's World or My Sochi's future friend's world.**

* * *

Jean was sleeping in the forest to rest from the all day walking through the forest to konoha.

 **"Kit, we will start training now. I will teach you everything about the Uchiha clan and one more thing before we start"** Juubi said as Jean was listening.

 **"Welcome to hell. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Juubi said as Jean sweatdropped. He went to sleep for his first day of training.

The next day...

"My God. Juubi stop it it's killing me" Jean said as Juubi was putting gravity seals on his 4 limbs. 10 Kilos on each and ordered Jean to run 50 laps around the forest. Then he will teach him the Uchiha Taijutsu style (Interception Fist), Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Unlocking the powers of his tailed beasts and Lastly, The Rinnesharingan abilities. Poor Jean he was tortured. (AN: I don't want to be in his place XD)

Juubi was laughing his ten tails out at the site of Jean running and crying. The former servant wasn't used to this kind of training but he knew that he will become strong from it so he didn't refuse.

 **"HAH! What did you think training will be? If you forgot who is the one who's training you right now then i will make you remember if you want"** Juubi said as Jean snorted and shurrged his shoulders.

"Umm Juubi" Jean said as Juubi listened.

 **"What is it Jean?"** Juubi asked as Jean was still running.

"Do you think that 3 weeks will be enough for you to make me strong?" Jean asked as the ten tailed beast chuckled.

 **"What kind of question is that?"** Juubi asked as Jean looked sad. Juubi noticed this and stopped chuckling.

 **"Kid, I didn't say that i will make you strong"** Juubi said as Jean widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Jean yelled.

 **"I said i WILL make you a legend and i will make you a second sage of the six paths"** Juubi said as Jean's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you buddy. I won't forget this" Jean said as Juubi smiled.

 **"Good, now GET BACK TO TRAINING. WE ONLY HAVE 3 FUCKIN WEEKS SO FASTEN UP!"** Juubi roared as Jean stood to his feet in an instant.

"Hai, Juubi-sensei" Jean said as he continued running.

20 days later...

It has been 20 days now with the young Uchiha and right now was meditating for his tailed beast exercise to unlock the tails of chakra. Right now he unlocked 9 tails out of 10 and he was unlocking the tenth. In the past 20 days, Jean learned the Uchiha Interception fist Taijutsu style and his Taijutsu was deadly along with the Kenjutsu of the Sage of the Six Paths (The Ninshu Revenge) like Juubi called it, He disovered his affinity to be Fire, Lightning and Wind. Juubi gave him scrolls of Fire, Lightning and Wind Jutsus that range from A-Rank to SSS-Rank. Jean learned all of the techninques in 20 days! Needless to say, Juubi was completely surprised. Jean was a prodigy, a hardworker and a fast learner. Also Jean learned all the types of Genjutsu, Including the Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami and the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Speaking of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Jean unlocked the Rinnesharingan and learned lots of great abilities like Rabbit hair needle,Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside) which allows him to use the Rinnesharingan to change the dimensions in a blink of an eye,Murderous Bone Ash where he hardens his bones to make them turn into any weapon he wanted and to fire them at the opponents turning them into a pile of ash,The ultimate Taijutsu Techininque (Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack) where he loads chakra into his palm and then unleashes it as a barrage of countless fists which causes massive shock-waves upon impact, and even destroys a Six Paths Chakra Complete Body — Susanoo easily! and even more. Jean also had all the 5 elemental affinities since he unlocked the Rinnesharingan. Juubi also taught him how to mix them to form elemental Bloodlines and Jean completed them all and even learned techninques about them in 20 days! Boy that's crazy!

Jean was also taught the ability to use the Uchiha defense, The Susano'o. Jean got it from his first try. The Susano'o colour was blue and his figure was as the same as Madara's.

Now all what was left was to complete the meditating training to unlock the 10 tails power to unlock the full form and full power of the Sage of The Six Paths.

"Ah, finally" Jean smiled as a tenth dark purple tail appeared behind him. Juubi smiled at his achievement. He was unique.

 **"Now kid, you will be able to use the full Six Paths Sage Mode"** Juubi said as Jean's eyes gleamed.

"Cool!" Jean shouted as he threw his fist into the air and jumped then as he laid his foot on the ground, he fell asleep on the ground snoring. Juubi snickered at his Jinchuuriki.

 **"Boy am i gonna witness interesting events with this brat of an Uchiha"** Juubi said as he rested his head on his giant hands and slept.

The next day...

Jean woke up and stretched his body smiling at the sky and the sun. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Man i slept fine" Jean said as Juubi snorted.

 **"Hmph, who cares?"** Juubi said as jean pouted.

"Awww you hurted me Juubi" Jean said as Juubi shurrged his shoulders in response.

 **"Anyways, It's time to go to Konoha"** Juubi said as Jean stood up, picked up his fan and placed it on his back and picked up the scrolls that had the techninques and sealed them into an individual scroll. Yes, Jean was taught Fuinjutsu and he became a Fuinjutsu master level 10 as Juubi taught him everything about it.

"It's time to go" Jean said as he was about to move but he heared a sound. He hid behind one of the trees and listened. he used his chakra sensory ability that was given to him as the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails and sensed five people talking or mostly arguing.

"Listen, we have to get the Uchiha brat to Orochimaru-sama and we complete the mission" someone said as the other snorted and from the person's voice, it appeared to be a female.

"Listen now, i don't give a fuckin' shit about it. I just want to leave that Orochimaru and save my sister so fail or not, i don't give a shit" The female said and someone spoke in a silent tone that made Jean slightly shiver.

"Tayuya, we have to accomplish this mission and bring Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama" he said as someone else spoke.

"What about the nine-tails brat? after all Orochimaru-sama is working for the Akatsuki and it will be an extra bonus if we took him with us" he said as Jean couldn't take it anymore. Someone was insulting a Jinchuuriki in front of him. His Sharingan flared and he got out of his hiding place.

"I don't think so" He said as he looked at the five figures in front of him.

All of them were wearing an Otogakure robe that Jean realized as Juubi taught him the history of the Shinobi and he heared about Otogakure and its ruler, Orochimaru of the sannin, a dangerous S-rank criminal shinobi.

The first one was a fat male with orange hair in the middle of his head and the rest was bold.

The second one was also a male with shoulder-length white hair and what seemed to be another head at the back of his neck.

The third one was also a male with black hair shapped like a pineapple and he had six arms and he looked like a spider.

The fourth one was a female with long red hair to her waist. She had violet eyes with a flute attached to her belt. Jean mentally whistled at this. The girl was beautiful despite her foul language and he also realised from her red hair that she was an Uzumaki. Yup no doubt in that.

However the Fifth figure caught Jean's attention. Right in front of him was a man with shoulder-length silver hair with two small red dots on his forehead. Jean then opened his mouth and spoke to him.

"Are you a Kaguya?" Jean asked as the man stood silent but nodded to him. Jean grinned like mad at this.

"Why do you care? and who are you?" The fat guy said.

"Why do i care it's none of your buisness and who am i it doesn't matter as you won't live to know it" Jean said as he held a one handsign.

"Fire Style: Crimson Earth Spider!" Jean yelled as he spat fire from his mouth and it quickly formed into a spider and rushed at the five as they quickly jumped out of the way.

Jean smiled as he held the same handsign and wrapped the Red Head female in chains. He tried to wrap the Kaguya but he slimmed his way out of the chains.

"Sticky Spider thread!" The man with six hands yelled as he shot a yellow spider thread at the Sacred Uchiha. Jean just smiled as he stretched his right hand and opened his palm and closed his eyes.

"Time to put my training under the test. Murderous Bone Ash!" Jean yelled as he shot a white pole from his palm as it penetrated the web. The six armed man widened his eyes as the pole penetrated his arm but he didn't feel any pain as he started to laugh.

"Did you think a toy like this could-" The man couldn't complete his talk as suddenly his body began to crack and fall into pieces. the pieces fell onto the ground and turned into ash.

"AHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he turned into ashes as the other four widened their eyes at the site.

"Kidomaru!" The two-headed man yelled as he saw his friend turn into a pile of ash.

"Your gonna pay for this!" he said as he rushed at Jean along with the fat guy as their bodies had black marks and their skins changed into reddish orange. Jean just folded his arms around his chest and kept a blank look at the two.

"The Curse Mark. Hmph, Pathetic" Jean said as he picked his fan in his hands and drew it forward.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!" Jean yelled as he slammed his fan in the air creating several tornadoes that rushed at the two. Jean then held a handsign and smirked.

"Fire Style: Running fire!" Jean yelled as he shot fire from his mouth on the tornadoes making it more powerful as it ingulfed the two making them scream in pain as they burned into ashes.

The Kaguya widened his eyes at this but then his blank stare returned as he reached for his shoulder and pulled out what looked like a sword but to Jean it looked like a...bone?

"Tell me who are you? and why do you want Sasuke Uchiha?" Jean asked the Kaguya.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya and iam one of Orochimaru-sama's special shinobis and we are here because Orochimaru-sama wants Uchiha-san but i don't know why and it's none of your buisness" Kimimaro answered.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to serve someone like Orochimaru?" Jean asked and before Kimimaro could answer, The redhead screamed.

"That's none of your buisness! now leave us alone!" The redhead said.

"Tell me, are you an Uzumaki?" Jean asked turning to the redhead as she widened her eyes at Jean's question and then she narrowed her eyes in sadeness and lowered head and looked at the ground.

"Yes, iam. My name is Tayuya Uzumaki" Tayuya said as Jean smiled.

"My name is Jean Uchiha and it's nice to meet both of you" Jean said as the two widened their eyes.

"Listen both of you, I can help you and you two must trust me" Jean said

"And how in the fuckin' world you will fuckin' help us?" Tayuya said as Jean sighed.

"Tayuya-chan, Please let Jean-san finish his talk" Kimimaro said as Tayuya snorted and shutted her mouth.

"I can save your sister and help you against Orochimaru. He is nothing against me" Jean said as Tayuya snorted.

"And how the you will fuckin' kill him? He is fuckin' strong." Tayuya said as Jean chuckled.

"Ahhhh, there are lots of things you will need to know about me" Jean said as Tayuya huffed.

Suddenly, Kimimaro fell on the floor screaming in pain while clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground.

"Kimimaro-kun!" Tayuya screamed as Jean ran at the Kaguya.

"What's wrong? are you ok?" Jean asked Kimimaro.

"'cough' i d-don't... thi-think that i'll 'cough' 'cough' live much longer than this" Kimimaro said between coughs. Tayuya was on the ground crying for the white haired bone user.

Then suddenly, Jean's hand glowed white and he passed it on Kimimaro's stomach and he widened his eyes.

"My God, you have a dangerous disease and it's only because you have a dangerous calcium shortage. but don't worry, I'll help you" Jean said as his hand glowed more and more brighter. Tayuya had to cover her eyes from the blinding light and after seconds, the light vanished. Kimimaro stopped screaming and he was snoring. he was asleep.

"What have you done to him?" Tayuya asked still worried for her friend.

"I cured him from his disease. He will be asleep for a while." Jean answered.

"Tell me, why did you help us?" Tayuya asked as Jean was still smiling.

"Because i can see that both of you are good from inside and you two need another chance to correct all of your sins. That's what i believe. That you should have another chance to prove yourself to the others. Ask me, someone precious to me had been thinking that i was trash but now iam someone else. I wanted to change to be acknowledged. So, i was given a second chance to prove myself and i think that you and Mr. Kimimaro deserve it" Jean said smiling and answering Tayuya's Question. Needless to say, Tayuya was shocked that an Uchiha would help someone like her. She knew that the Uchiha were emos but when she saw this boy she changed her mind a bit about it. Maybe all the Uchihas are not bad.

"So are you coming with me? Iam on my way to Konoha" Jean said as the redhead Uzumaki looked at Jean then looked at her crush. She had to think about it before she makes anything bad and she also know about Orochimaru and she knows that he will kill her and her sister without breaking a sweat but she saw what the Uchiha brat had done to her former teammates and she saw how he kept them alive as he was very strong. It was just a pain in both head and ass.

"Okay, but you better not be lying that you can defeat Orochimaru" Tayuya said.

"Hehehe, try me and you won't lose anything" Jean said.

"Well i guarantee you that you will lose your balls if you were fuckin' lying you shithead" Tayuya said smirking evilly at Jean. Jean sweatdropped at this and he had shivers running down his spine at what the redhead Uzumaki. The young Uchiha carried an uncouinscous Kimimaro on his back and began his way to Konoha with the redhead Uzumaki. During the trip, Tayuya told Jean about Orochimaru and about his experiments. Needless to say, Jean was shocked and was very angry. He just swore that when he meets Orochimaru, he will kill him.

After walking for about an hour, the two individuals with the uncouinscous Kaguya on Jean's back were in front of the gates of Konoha. Two guards saw the three and walked to them with kunais in their hands as they raised their kunais at Jean and Tayuya.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One of the guards said as Jean decided to speak with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me, we want to talk to the Hokage please" Jean said as the two guards looked at the boy examining him and they saw his gloves having the Uchiha fan symbol on the back of the palm. The two guards widened their eyes as they pointed at Jean.

"Y-Your a-an U-U-U-Uchiha?" The other guard asked completely shocked that he was seeing an Uchiha in front of him. Jean was confused at this. What is it? Is it the first time they have seen an Uchiha or something?

"Ummm... Yes?" Jean said still confused.

Just as Jean said this, the two guards pointed at a tall building in front of a stone that had three faces carved in it. Jean knew what was this well. It was the Hokage momunet.

"Let's go Tayuya" Jean said as Tayuya nodded and they walked towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

 **GR: And done.**

 **Jean: Hey why did you stop here?**

 **GR: Well you can say iam kinda tired right now and iam just thinking of how putting Kushina-obasan and Shadow-san in the story and how will the council will be tortured on your hands.**

 **Madara: Hehehehe. Sounds cool.**

 **Tayuya: It's ordinary for someone like you to say this. You are a bloodthirsty person after all.**

 **Madara: Yeah. so what? you want a fight or something?**

 **Tayuya: Like you can face me you sac of shit!**

 **Madara: Uzumaki filth!**

 **Tayuya: Uchiha dirty scum!**

 **Madara: Orochimaru's ass licker!**

 **Tayuya: Cock sucker!**

 **Madara: VIRGIN!**

 **GR: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU OR ELSE IAM GONNA MAKE YOU BOTH OF YOU LICK OROCHIMARU'S ASS YOU GOT IT BOTH OF YOU!**

 **Madara & Tayuya: 'Gulp' Okay we are sorry.**

 **GR: Sheesh, what a pain in the butt.**

 **Jean , Kushina & Shadow: Totally!**

 **GR: Okay fellows that's it for the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter: Jean's life in Konoha starts and a new surprising Team 7!**

 **Jean: You still didn't tell me about the characters, Excluding Tayuya and Kimimaro-san.**

 **GR: 'sigh' patience my friend, patience. Okay pals that's it. Golden Rinnegan, Out. Now WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING?!**

 **Madara & Tayuya: She/ He started it!**

 **GR: My God. Such a pain in the ass for me.**


	4. The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki

GR: Hello my friends Now since there is noone with me right now i will leave you all to read the chapter but first i have an announcement: People think that i hate Naruto and Hinata and love Sasuke more. Well your all wrong as this story is a proof that i don't hate neither Naruto nor Hinata. What iam gonna say for response is: Wait and be paitent cause i have plans in my mind. Ok? Fine. Now onto a new chapter of Jean Uchiha. Have fun.

 _Quote: Strength is not a will but it's a natural phenomenon that makes things happen with physical efforts._

 _-Madara Uchiha._

* * *

Jean entered Konoha with Tayuya walking beside him and an uncoinscious Kimimaro on his right shoulder. People kept looking at the group and whispered about them. Jean didn't pay any attention to that at all. It was now that the trio were in front of the Hokage Mansion. Jean tensed alittle, But he regained his posture once more and walked with Tayuya and Kimimaro inside the Mansion. Meanwhile in the Hokage Mansion, Hiruzen Sarutobi was preparing a fire jutsu to put all of the evil paperwork on fire. Just as he finished the hand signs, An Anbu came with a worried expression on his face. "Hokage-sama! You have to see this and immediately!" The Anbu said as Hiruzen tensed at this.

"What is the matter?" Hiruzen asked as the Anbu opened the door to reveal Jean, Tayuya and Kimimaro. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this. The Anbu then shunshined in a swirl of leaves leaving our trio in front of a confused Hiruzen. Jean was the first one to greet Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama, It's a pleasure to meet the Shinobi Lord himself" Jean said with a bow and a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr..." Hiruzen said as Jean continued.

"Uchiha" Jean said as Hiruzen widened his eyes.

"Jean Uchiha" Jean said as Hiruzen couldn't believe it. An Uchiha? Alive? And in front of him? That was very creepy.

"Sorry young one but i think my ears failed me. Did you just sais that you are an Uchiha?" Hiruzen askef as Jean nodded with an innocent smile. Hiruzen then stood from his office and was in front of the trio in an instant or technically in front of Jean as he examined him carefully. Hiruzen then stood straight and had a serious expression on his face.

"Young one, What are you saying right now is very dangerous. It can lead you to punishement" Hiruzen said as Jean sight and closed his eyes. He snapped them open after a while to reveal the Sharingan with three tomoes in it. Hiruzen gasped in shock at this. It was then when Hiruzen regained his posture and walked to his office. He sat down on it and looked at Jean with an eldery smile on his face.

"Uchiha-san, please take a seat" Hiruzen said as Jean placed Kimimaro on the couch and Tayuya sat with her crush's head on her lap as she was stroking his long silver white hair. Jean then sat down on one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's office.

"Uchiha-san, It's a pleasure to meet you. That is really weird. We thought that the only Uchiha survivor is Sasuke Uchiha. That's of course before you come here. But tell me, We haven't seen you ever in the Uchiha clan. Where were you?" Hiruzen asked as Jean still had a smile on his as he began to tell Hiruzen about his life story. How he unlocked his Sharingan, How he met Madara Uchiha, His father, How he became The Jinchuuriki of The Ten tails, The strongest tailed beast to ever exist and how he was tor-i mean trained under Juubi and became the second sage of the Sixpaths in only three weeks. Needless to say, Hiruzen couldn't believe what he had just heared. He then stood up and snapped his finers and two Anbus appeared from the wall.

"What you two had heared should not be told to anyone. This will be labelled as Kyubi class secret" Hiruzen stated as the Anbus nodded.

"Hokage-sama, You dont need to-Wait a minute did you just said kyubi?" Jean asked in complete shock.

"Well yes Uchiha-san. There is a Jinchuuriki in the village just like you" Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama, Can you tell me where is he now?" Jean said and Hiruzen could see that he was very worried.

"Well yes he is in an apartement that is located at the end of the main road of the village" Hiruzen answered as Jean nodded and headed to the window. He was about to set off before Hiruzen called him.

"Uchiha-san wait!" Hiruzen said as Jean looked at the aged Hokage. His Sharingan activated due to the excitement of meeting a Jinchuuriki like him.

"I can see you are concerned about Naruto-kun so i need you to do a favour for me" Hiruzen said as he reached for his Kage cloak and picked up a scroll in his hand.

"From the looks of you, i can see that you are wise and when the time comes, i want you to give this to Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said as he handed the scroll to Jean. Jean looked at the scroll with a confused look on his face.

"Umm...sorry to ask Hokage-sama but what does this scroll contain?" Jean asked as Hiruzen smiled.

"This scroll contains Naruto-kun's heritage and there is another seal in the scroll that only those of the Uzumaki blood can open" Hiruzen said as Jean nodded with a smirk and then came near the Third Hokage and whispered three letters.

"S.C.J" He then took off leaving a stunned Hiruzen. He then walked to the wall and slammed his head on the wall on and on.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..." He kept saying this as he banged his head more and more to the wall.

Meanwhile, Jean was running in the streets as he thought about the first Jinchuuriki he is about meet. So an Uzumaki? That means unearthly stamina, Great durability, Kage-level Chakra reverses and an interest in both Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. This is gonna be something! Jean reached for the apartement. He looked at it and widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. Right in front of him was a ruined dirty old apartement. The windows were broken, The door had a hole in it and it was written on it with red paint 'Go to Hell Demon'. Now this angered Jean more and more as his Sharingan was spinning in fury. Then he calmed down. He was about to knock before he heared someone yell.

"Kill the Demon!" Jean quickly turned around to the source of the yell to see a boy that was 13 years old. Just about the same age as him. He hand spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks on each cheek. He also wore an orange jumpsuit that looked dirty, torn and ragged. The boy was running like his life depended on it which it was. The boy kept running untill he tripped into a rock and fell on the ground. Jean saw this and jumped to where the boy was. He knew one thing and that it was that this boy is definetely Naruto. Jean stood in front of the boy as hr struggled to stand up but he failed as his body collapsed to the ground and he was panting heavily. Jean then kneeled and placed Naruto's head on his other knee. He then reached for his cloak and picked out a smsll canteen of water and putted the canteen's opening near Naruto's mouth and poured the fresh water inside the blonde's mouth. The blode gulped the water greedily like it was the first thing that he drank in his whole life. He drank all of the water in the canteen and Jean placed the canteen once more in the pouch inside his cloak. The blonde letted out a sigh of relief as he looked at the one who made him drink water.

"Thank..Y-You" He weakly said as he struggled to stand up but his sore muscles couldn't help him.

"Easy on yourself my buddy. Let the Nine Tails heal you" Jean said as the blonde widened his eyes at this.

"Who are you? The blonde said as Jean was smiling.

"Let's just say i share the same burden as you do" Jean said.

 **"IAM NOT A BURDEN YOU UNGRATEFUL UCHIHA BRAT!"** Juubi roared as Jean chuckled at his Bijuu.

"Please...H-Help me..." The blonde said as Jean nodded.

"Just get some sleep my buddy and you will be alright. Deal?" Jean said as the blonde nodded.

"Hey what's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Jean Uchiha and you?" Jean asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde now known as Naruto said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jean smiled at him before turning around to see a group of people whom had katans, kunais, farm forks and spades in their hands. Jean noticed this and quickly picked up Naruto bridal style and ran away. He didn't want to hurt citizens that didn't even posses a threat to him. He ran away as fast as they could as he could hear people shouting at him to stop and give them the demon brat back. Jean walked untill he reached a dead end. The people looked at this and smirked.

"Okay give us the demon brat" One of them said as Jean putted Naruto on the ground as he leaned him to a wall.

"Like in hell that's gonna happen" Jean said as the civilians got more angry.

"Then your gonna die with him as well!" He yelled as one of them charged at Jean. Jean then picked up his fan and held a one handsign.

"Fire and Wind Combination: Great Fanned Fire!" Jean yelled as he spat fire from his mouth and at the same time hitting the fire with his fan as he created a massive fire hurricane. The hurricane engulfed the citizans as they screamed in pain and turned into ashes. Jean picked up Naruto and procceded to walk to his apartement. This was Just the beginning.

* * *

GR: And Done. Sorry for the less action chapter. Next Chapter: Jean in Konoha. A new Uchiha appears. What will happen next? Untill next time and next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	5. Twists in the past

**GR:** We are back with another Jean Uchiha chapter.

 **Tayuya:** Yeah, Yeah. Just start the chapter already.

 **GR:** *Sighs* Iam the author. Can't i have alittle respect? Anyways, Enjoy and stay breezy, folks.

* * *

Naruto woke up clutching his head. He found himself in his apartment on his bed. He noticed something. His bed was clean from dust and was tidy. His broken cupboard was fixed and was tidy. He also saw that it had lots of clothes with various colours but there was a little to no orange in it and his orange jumpsuits were nowhere to be found. He looked at his right arm and saw that it was covered with bandages and he was in his boxers. He then looked at a chair and found a set of clothes. It was a black T-shirt with buttons and red flames on the bottom and the sleeves. There was also a pair of orange pants with a belt on it. (Think of Naruto's clothes on The Last: Naruto the movie but with the red flames design in the bottom). Naruto picked up the clothes and wear it. He looked at the mirror and it fitted him but he realized something. His eyes were golden with three black rings in it. Naruto then did the only one sensible thing that a 13 year old boy can do in his position.

Scream.

"AHHHHH!" His scream echoed through the room. He then could hear fast footsteps on the floor and he stopped screaming when he heared a voice.

"What's going on?" Asked someone. He was the same guy that helped him. He was about his age with short spiky black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black Uchiha style cloak along with black pants and black gloves and a necklace that had 9 orange magatamas on it. He looked at him and widened his eyes.

"Who are you and where am i?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto-san. You don't remember me? Iam the one who saved you from the mob attack yesterday" Jean said as Naruto widened his eyes.

"So i wasn't dreaming" Naruto said.

"No you weren't. I was really disappointed. People like those are the real demons. I can't believe they are treating you like trash. Your supposed to be a hero since your holding a tailed beast inside you" Jean said making Naruto sigh in annoyance.

"Tell me about it. Like i don't know about it" Naruto said crossing his arms and Jean chuckled at him.

"Okay. I had made you breakfast. Eat while i walk outside. I have got something to do" Jean said growning in discomfort. The 'something' that he had to do was attending Konoha's civilian council meeting. They requested this meeting after a civilian member saw Jean holding Madara Uchiha's Gunbai and burning everyone who wanted to hurt Naruto and he also heard him saying that he is an Uchiha. That means that he would be placed in the CRA along with Tayuya and Kimimaro. He won't make them do this. He promised both Tayuya and Kimimaro that he would protect both of them but the fact that an Uchiha, An Uzumaki Genjutsu Mistress and a Kaguya coming to your village can blow up your mind. What would happen if they knew that he was a Jinchuuriki? And not an ordinary one but the Ten-Tailed beast Jinchuuriki. Host of the strongest Tailed beast ever to exist in this world. Jean sighed in annoyance and gripped his head with his fingers. It had been only one day since his arrival to this damn village and he was now known to Konoha? He now understood why his father hated this village.

"Umm...Mr. Jean?" Jean was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto called for him. He then smiled at him.

"Yes Naruto-san?" He asked.

"First, I don't like formalities. Just call me Naruto. Second, What are those eyes and why my right arm is wrapped in bandages and what happened to my eyes?" Naruto asked.

"First, Okay Naruto. Second, Your arm was separated from your shoulder bone and the Kyuubi couldn't heal it so i cutted it out of your flesh and putted a probesbetic arm instead of it. As for your eyes, It's a legendary Dojutsu. I infused my cells inside your probesbetic arm and you unlocked the Golden Rinnegan. I will explain other things but iam too late. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Hope you enjoy it. See ya" Jean finished as he ran outside the house. Naruto stared at the spot where Jean was standing. This guy was so kind to him. He had the same burden as him but he seemed not to care about it. Putting that aside, Naruto went to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

* * *

(In the streets of Konoha): Jean was walking in the streets of Konoha casually. He thought about this council meeting and decided to take it easy. Why would he tire himself for pathetic excuses of human beings? Hiruzen talked to him about the civilian council and from his words, He saw that they were greedy bastards. He also told him that if they knew about anyone from an extinct clan or having a rare bloodline, They would put him in the CRA to be used as a breeding factory. Jean was shocked and was tearing from inside. If they would do that to a 13 year old boy like him, They would do it to children! Boy, Power sure makes someone blind. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Jean decided to take a look at the Uchiha clan compound. He then changed his direction and ran towards the Uchiha clan compound.

* * *

(Uchiha Clan compound): Jean was in front of the Uchiha clan compound. He was alittle nervous about seeing someone of his kind for the first time. He then remembered something. He putted his hand in his ninja pouch and took a scroll with the Kanji 'Ashisogi Jizo' written on it. He unruffled the scroll and channeled Chakra to it. It then bursted in white smoke. The smoke subsided to reveal a Katana with a pink hilt and its guard was wrapped in bandages with spiky protusions that resembles leaves protuding from the guard and a pink sheath. Jean smirked at one of the legendary Zanpakuto. It was one of the swords that Juubi gave to him. He just thought that he should have protection in case the Uchihas thought that he was lying about being one of them. He then entered the compound and searched for any Uchiha but he found noone. A needle can be heared falling in the compound. He then activated his Sharingan and searched for any Chakra signatures. He kept searching untill he found two chakra signatures. One was asleep while the other was holding a kitchen knife close to his neck! That mad guy is going to kill himself! With no time to think, Jean ran as fast as he could to where the two signatures were. He then reached their room and stopped the knife before it could stab his/her neck. Said person cried and looked at Jean. She was a girl with black long hair tied into a pony tail and red eyes with 2 tomoes in it. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and a white skirt. When she saw Jean, She started to cry loudly awaking the sleeping person. He was a boy with jet black hair that was shapped like a duck butt. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and white shorts. His eyes were red but what made Jean widen his eyes at was the shape of the eye. It was three oval helixes bisecting each other.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan" Jean whispered. The boy then rushed at Jean with a Katana in his hand. The Katana had a purple handle and a purple circular hilt. Jean widened his eyes more on seeing the oldest and the most powerful fire Zanpakuto.

"Kid, Where did you get that?" Jean asked pointing to the Katana in the boy's hand.

"That's none of your buisness. How the hell are you and what are you doing in the compound?" The boy asked pointing the Zanpakuto to Jean's face.

"Well my name is Jean Uchiha and iam just looking at my compound" Jean said making the two widen their eyrs in shock. The boy was the first one to regain compsure.

"Prove it" He said as Jean sighed and closed his eyes. He the snapped his eyes open to reveal the Sharingan making the two widen their eyes in shock. Jean's Sharingan then mutated to the EMS making them gasp. The boy then lowered his Zanpakuto and sighed in relief.

"Iam so sorry Mr. Jean. We were just worried that you would be one of the council members. They are just a pain the ass" He said making Jean chuckle.

"Tell me about it. They called me for a meeting half an hour ago. I think their ego will make them say things like 'How dare you to come late for the meeting' or 'You pesky little child'" Jean said making the boy and the girl chuckle at this.

"So who are you two?" Jean asked.

"Oh my name is Sasuke and the girl is Satsuki my twin sister" The boy now known as Sasuke said as he shook hands with Jean. Sasuke then noticed tears stains on Satsuki's face and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Jean. Said person sweatdropped at this.

"What?" Jean said chuckling nervously.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked. His Mangekyou spinning furiously.

"I didn't do anything. I just came here and stopped her from commiting suicide. She was holding a knife close to her neck when i stopped her" Jean said making Sasuke widen his eyes and then looked at Satsuki as Said person started to sob once more. Sasuke approached her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Why Satsuki? Why do you do this? You can't die and leave me here all alone. We promised each other that we will avenge the clan and kill Itachi. Didn't you promise me that you will stay alive?" Sasuke asked making Satsuki cry even more on his chest.

"I can't stand it anymore Sasuke. On a side we are suffering from the grief that Itachi had caused to us and on the other side the council is trying to take the compound from us and use both of us as breeding factories. I can't stand it Sasuke. Iam scared and sad. I can't hold this grief anymore" She said crying even more. Sasuke just sighed and allowed a small smile to find place on his face.

"Don't worry. I promised that i will protect you. With more training and with the power of Ryujin Jakka, We will kill Itachi and avenge our clan. Just promise me that you will endure this grief for me okay?" Sasuke asked making Satsuki lift her head up to see Sasuke's smiling face.

"I promise" She said as both of them tightened their hug. Jean looked at all of this with a blank look on his face and then sighed. Moments ago he was with them and now he was nowhere to be found. He then cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Sorry for cutting off your moment guys but who is Itachi?" Jean asked as Sasuke and Satsuki started to tell Jean about the Uchiha Massacre and about Itachi. After an hour, The two finished speaking and Jean took a deep breath before replying.

"I see. So it's that Itachi who had done the Uchiha Massacre leaving both of you as the only survivors of the Uchiha clan" Jean said making the two Uchiha nod.

"But i have a question. Haven't you two wondered why Itachi done this? I mean it's too weird for someone to kill his kind. Add also the fact that he can't kill the clan all by himself no matter how good he is" Jean said.

"He told us that he wanted to test his power so he slaughtered all of the Uchiha clansmen" Sasuke said remembering Itachi's words. Jean just took a thinking pose. Itachi Uchiha. A former ANBU from Konoha and completely Loyal to his village. That was something strange. One that kills his clan for testing his powers and yet he is attached to hometown. If what Sasuke and Satsuki said was true, Then Itachi shouldn't have killed a clan that Konoha considered a millitary force to them. She shouldn't have done that because he had weakened the village by his actions.

Unless...

"That's it!" Jean yelled making Sasuke and Satsuki jump from the surprise.

"What is it Jean-san?" Satsuki asked.

"Itachi had killed his clan because he was ordered to do that" Jean answered making the Uchiha Twins raise their eyebrows in question.

"Ordered? From whom?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. But it's either from the village or from an outsider and i highly doubt that someone loyal to his village like Itachi would take orders from an outsider" Jean exclaimed.

"What do you mean Jean? Are you trying to say that the village had ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked completely confused.

"That's very possible. Also add to the fact that Itachi can't kill just because he wanted to test his powers if what you said about him being loyal to this village" Jean said.

"But why would the village order Itachi to do this?" Satsuki asked completely confused. Jean the hoped to his feet and clapped his hands together.

"That's what we are gonna know right here. Right now" Jean said with a confident smirk on his face. He then looked around to see Sasuke and Satsuki looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" Jean asked with a sweatdrop.

"How are you even going to do this Jean-san?" Satsuki asked making Jean chuckle.

"Simple. There's a technique that only Mangekyou users can use aside from other techniques. It's called Kamui or Dimensional Travel. It can allow the user to travel to different places, store weapons, pulling things to their dimension and it can also make the user travel to the past and the future" Jean finished making the two nod. Jean then extended both his arms to them.

"Take my hand and think about the last time you two saw Itachi before the Uchiha Massacre. Then leave the rest to me" He said as the Uchiha Twins looked at each other for moments then nodded to each other as they grasped Jean's hands. Sasuke grasped his right hand and Satsuki grasped his left hand. Jean then closed his eyes then snapped them open to reveal his EMS as he yelled.

"Kamui!" And with that said, A worm hole vortex enveloped the three Uchihas as they were sucked in the vortex disappearing out of sight.

* * *

(Unknown Location): A worm hole vortex appeared in the center of the forest. Out of the worm hole appeared three figures popping out of it. The three figures landed on their feet and the worm hole vortex disappeared. The female figure in them clutched its stomach, Kneeled down and throw up her lunch. "Satsuki! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he patted Satsuki on the back and Jean was chuckling.

"It's okay. It happened to me when i first used this technique. You will get used to it" Jean said. The three then moved after Satsuki recovered. Jean told them to stay out of sight from any person because if this happened, The present and the future will be screwed. They walked outside the forest and hid behind the bushes to look at the location where Sasuke and Satsuki had last seen Itachi before the Massacre. They waited for a couple of minutes before Itachi came in his ANBU outfit. Jean glanced at Itachi. He didn't look like someone who is willing to kill. He saw his smile that was printed on his face. He saw a pure soul in front of him. Jean was snapped out from his thoughts when he saw someone coming from the forest heading to where Itachi is. He was man that was about the same age as Itachi but taller than him with a few inches. He had short spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black half sleeved T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a pair of black ANBU pants with white sandals and a Konoha headband tied to his forehead. He was waving to Itachi who noticed and smiled at him. The guy then reached Itachi and the two talked friends talking for a couple of minutes before their faces turned serious.

"So any luck Shisui?" Itachi asked the now known Shisui Uchiha the Teleporter.

"No. My father sure has a head as thick as stone and you?" He asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No. I couldn't convince my father either. I guess that leaves us no choice then" Itachi said making the three hiding Uchihas raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"We have to find a solution to this. We can't let them do the coup and attack the village" Itachi said making the three Uchihas widen their eyes in both realization and shock. So that's it. Itachi murdered all of the Uchiha clansmen because they were planning on making a coup against the village but the question that remains is: Shisui can cast Kotamtsukami on the Uchiha clan to stop the coup. So how did the Massacre happened? And where did Shisui disappear? Putting that aside for later, Jean continued to listen with Sasuke and Satsuki. It was then when they saw an 8 year old Sasuke approaching Itachi and Shisui. (Their talk was the same as CANON) After talking, Itachi walked away with Sasuke beside them. Shisui looked at Itachi and Sasuke before their forms vanished out of sight before he walked away as well. Jean then turned to Sasuke and Satsuki.

"You two go after Itachi. I will go after Shisui" He said as the other two nodded and began to run at the direction where had left. Jean stood up and followed Shisui as well.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion-Civilian Council Room): Jean saw Shisui entering the Hokage Mansion. He then climbed the Hokage Mansion making sure not to be detected by ANBU or civilians. He then looked through a window to see Shisui on one knee and his head was lowered to the ground in front of four figures. Three of them were old men and one of them was an old woman. One of those men was recognized by Jean as the Sandaime Hokage. The others didn't matter for Jean except for the guy who looked lie a mummy with bandages around his right eye and his right arm. Jean narrowed his eyes at the man for a couple of seconds then gasped as he felt a famaliar Chakra radiating from the man's right arm. Jean's Chakra sensory had developed greatly thanks to the Juubi. He can feel the Chakra of a person or an object even if a seal was placed on it. But this time he doubted his senses. He then activated his Sharingan to make sure that what he sensed was real. He then gasped at what he saw.

The man's right arm had about ten Sharingan eyes along with the Shodaime Hokage's cells! Jean gritted his teeth at this. Wait till the Sandaime hears about this. Putting that aside, Jean began to listen to the conversation.

"Hokage-sama, I have a plan to stop the coup. I just need your permission" Shisui said making Hiruzen nod his head.

"Do whatever you want Shisui but make sure that the coup is exterminated as fast as possible" Hiruzen said. Jean then noticed the mummy man looking at Hiruzen with an annoyed expression on his face. Jean narrowed his eyes at this. This sure meant trouble. Jean was snapped out of his thoughts when Shisui took his leave from the Hokage Mansion using Shunshin. Jean then left and followed him.

* * *

(In front of the Uchiha Clan compound): Jean watched Shisui on one of the tree branches staring at the Uchiha clan compound. He then sighed and closed his eyes. Jean narrowed his eyes at this expecting to see Kotaamatsukami in action at ant time. Shisui then snapped his eyes open to reveal a Sharingan with three tomoes in it. Just as Shisui was about to cast the most powerful Genjutsu ever to exist, A kunai was thrown on Shisui as said person jumped to another branch to dodge it. He then took a kunai from his pouch and began to block all the hits delivered to him untill he was forced to the forest behind the village. Shisui then looked at his enemies. They were five cloaked figures with animal masks. Their cloaks were grey and they were putting hoods on their heads.

"The foundation?" Shisui whispered.

"Well done. Well done Shisui of the Teleportation" A figure appearing from the shadows said. The figure appeared to be the mummy man from the council room. But what brought him here?

"Danzo. I should have known it was you" Shisui said gritting his teeth in anger.

"Kotamatsukami. A Genjutsu that can make false events happen to the enemy. Such a powerful Genjutsu but it would be a waste of time and power using it. Don't you think that it's better to terminate the clan instead?" Danzo said smirking evilly and widening his lone left eye. Shisui and Jean gasped at this.

"You bastard! You would kill even innocent elders and children?" Shisui asked completely shocked and disgusted from the mere thought of seeing children and elders swimming in a pool of their own blood.

"What the hell are you talking about? Iam not gonna let you do this!" Shisui yelled as Danzo's looked up in the sky.

"Iam doing this for the sake of the village" He said making Shisui grit his teeth in anger. Shisui knew about this guy and how he was a power thirsty man who would do anything for the sake of power. When the clan is terminated, He would take the children to become emotionless killers and when they reach the right age, He would use them as breeding factories. He would also save the women to use them as breeding stocks. Shisui was just disgusted about this.

"I won't let you do this!" Shisui yelled entering a fighting stance as Danzo disappeared out of sight then appeared behind Shisui and snatched his right eye making Shisui scream in pain and gribbing his eye.

"One down and one to go" Danzo said staring at Shisui.

"No. I won't let you" Shisui said as he reached for his pouch and took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground engulfing the area in black smoke making Danzo cover his eyes from the smoke.

"Go after him! He can't have gone too far!" Danzo yelled at his ninja as they disappeared. At the same that was happening, A figure was holding Shisui piggy style as Shisui's head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were limb. Shisui looked at the figure who was holding him. He was about to speak but the figure raced him to it.

"Don't worry Shisui-san. Iam an ally. I will tell you everything when we are in a safe place" Jean said as Shisui rested his head on his shoulder drifting to sleep. Jean looked behind him to see the five ninjas from before were following him. Jean then unsheathed Ashisogi Jizo and began to counter all the blows directed to him and Shisui when suddenly, a grey ball in the size of a baseball was thrown on them. Jean hitted the ball with his Zanpakuto. Only for the ball to release a purple gas. Jean then shunshined to another branch and fell to his knees but not before putting Shisui on the branch.

 _"I must have inhaled some of that gas"_ He thought.

 **"Leave it to me Gaki"** Juubi said making Jean nod mentally. Danzo's five ninjas surrounded Jean and Shisui. They noticed Jean's Sharingan.

"We don't know who are you but Danzo-sama will have your Sharingan along with Shisui's" One Ninja said as the five ninjas prepared Kunais in their hands.

"Aim for the legs. Not the face" Their captain said.

 **"Jean iam done. Go for it"** Juubi said making Jean smirk.

"Now!" The captain yelled giving the signal for the other foundation ninjas to throw their Kunais at Jean. Just as the Kunais were about to hit Jean's legs, His smirk got wider as his EMS blazed to life and the whole forest exploded with a loud boom. The foundation ninja landed on the ground as lots of dust was surrounding them. Suddenly, Large blue Magatamas were fired at the five ninjas as the captain and one of the other four jumped to avoid the Magatamas. However the other three didn't avoid it as the Magatamas hitted them killing them in the instant as their bodies were engulfed in purplish blue flames. The purplish blue flames is due to Jean channeling some of the Juubi's Chakra into the Magatamas. The smoke cleared to reveal Jean and Shisui surrounded by Jean's Susano'o 2nd stage. The two ninjas gasped in fear seeing Jean glaring at both of them with his Susano'o roaring at both of them. Just as Jean was about to deliver another attack at the two of them, Two large streams of fire shoot forward at the two ninjas killing them. Jean raised an eyebrow at this. He looked at his side to see Itachi beside him. Jean smiled and deactivated his Susano'o. He saw Sasuke and Satsuki behind the bushes and told them to stay where they are. Itachi approached Jean and Shisui and kneeled down to check on Shisui. Then he looked at Jean and smiled.

"Thank you for saving him MR..." Itachi said making Jean continue.

"Uchiha. Jean Uchiha. As of how did i know about this, Iam from the future and i came here just to save Shisui" Jean said making Itachi nod. Jean then approached Shisui and putted his right palm at his right eye socket. Suddenly, Green light engulfed his palm and after a couple of minutes, The glowing disappeared and at the same time Shisui woke up gasping for breath.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw Jean and Itachi smiling at him.

"Don't worry. I saved you from Danzo" Jean said. "But he took my right eye" Shisui said. "Yes, But i healed it and planted a Mangekyou eye identical to the one Danzo snatched from you. I also restrained your Mangekyou so it can work just like an Eternal Mangekyou would" Jean said making Itachi and Shisui look at him as if he grew a second head.

" i know you won't believe this but now it's not its time. Itachi-san, The civilian council is expecting you to kill the Uchiha clan. After that you and Shisui-san will escape the village. But i have one thing to request from you Itachi-san" Jean said.

"What is it Jean-san?" Itachi asked

"Spare your mother's life" Jean said making Itachi's eyes widen before returning to his blank face.

"Okay Jean-san" Itachi said as he and Shisui shunshined out of sight. Jean sighed and shunshined as well to Sasuke and Satsuki.

* * *

And Done. How do you like it?

Next Chapter: Team formation.

Untill next time and next chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	6. The Beginning of Everything

**GR: Hiya guys. We are back with another Jean Uchiha chapter.**

 **Tayuya: Hmph. Took you long enough dummy.**

 **GR: It's not my fault that i had a long period in my final exams.**

 **Madara: You got a point of view there.**

 **Jean: Okay. Less Talking. More Writing.**

 **GR: Okay. I will leave you all with the story. Stay breezy.**

* * *

(Forest of Death):

Two people were running in the Forest of Death. The first one had long black hair and two lines above his black eyes and he was wearing an ANBU style outfit. The second one had short semi-curly black hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants with a short sword strapped to his right shoulder.

The two were also wearing headbands on their forehead with Konoha's symbol on it.

"Shisui! Watch out!" The guy with long hair shouted at the short haired boy now known as Shisui as said person reacted to his warning and dodged an explosive object thrown at them.

"Thanks Itachi" Shisui said to the now known as Itachi as said person nodded to him.

The two looked at their assaulters. They were two people. Both of them were wearing black cloak with red clouds on it. One of them was a male with short red blood hair and green emerald eyes. The second one was a female and a beautiful one too. She had long blonde hair that covered her right eye and blue sapphire eyes that could make any man melt for them.

"You know you can just give up and come with us easily so no one would get hurt" The blonde female said.

"Hmph. I think they won't move except by force" The redhead man said. Itachi and Shisui glared at the two. They knew those two from the bingo book in the S-rank missing ninja section.

"Sasori Sabaku. Also known as Sasori of the Red of the Fourth Kazekage and the one that killed the Third Kazekage and a puppet genius" Itachi said earning a 'Hm' from the red head male.

"Deidara Dasuto. Also known as Deidara of the Explosion Release and the granddaughter of Ohnoki Dasuto, The third Tschuikage" Shisui said as said blonde female blew away a strand of her hair from her face and smiled sadistically.

"Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. S-rank missing ninjas from Konoha and two of the last few Uchihas that exist in this world. Such a pleasure to meet you two. Right Sasori-Danna?" Deidara said making Sasori nod his head.

"Indeed. Your reputation had spreaded all over the world which earned you an interest from leader-sama and for that reason he wants both of you" Sasori said.

"And if we refused?" Shisui asked.

"Then we will have to take you two by force. Leader-sama wants both of you and we will bring you two to him" Sasori said summoning the puppet of the third Kazekage and preparing it for battle. Deidara formed clay bombs in her hands. Itachi drew a kunai in each hand and Shisui drew his Tanto the four shinobis clashed with each other and their battle begun.

* * *

(Konoha: Uchiha Clan Compound):

A vortex appeared in Sasuke and Satsuki's room. It faded to reveal Jean holding an uncoinscous Satsuki in his arms bridal style. She had just unlocked her Mangekyou after seeing her clan's Massacre once more. And Sasuke, Who was beside Jean, fainted just as his feet touched the ground due to him seeing the Uchiha Massacre once more. Jean putted both of them on the bed and took a thinking pose while looking at both of them. He knew two ways to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The first one is by great sacrifice. When an Uchiha loves something or someone dearly and tries to defend it resulting in unlocking the Mangekyou but it will be eternal and it will keep the person's eye light.

That way was used by Shisui Uchiha.

The second way however is to have an Uchiha replace his own Mangekyou with another Uchiha's Mangekyou. Right now, only one way was available to Jean and that was to exchange Sasuke and Satsuki's eyes while they are asleep.

Snapping his fingers, Jean pulled up a scroll from his pouch which was under his cloak. He unsealed what was in the scroll to reveal that it was a small glass container. He then took off Sasuke's eyes and putted them in the container. Then he took off Satsuki's eyes and putted them inside Sasuke's eye sockets. He then took the eyes which were in the container and putted them inside Satsuki's eye sockets. Jean was a former medic apprentice and he knew alot in medical techniques so that was just a piece for cake to him. He then proceeded and began to make medical ninjutsu on their eyes and after a couple of minutes for each one of them, He wrapped their with white medical bandages. And just as he was finished, He heared footsteps on the floor and it was heading towards them. Jean drew his fan and Ashisogi Jizo preparing for anything that might come. The door opened to reveal someone that made Jean low down his weapons and smile brightly. Right in front of him was a beautiful woman that was about 33 years old. She had black hair and black eyes and she had fair skin. She was also wearing a black dress.

That was the Black Death of Konoha. The Queen of the Substitution, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto-san, Took you long to arrive" Jean said smiling.

"Iam sorry. But that aside, What did you do to my children?" She said smiling. Jean sweatdropped at how she asked the question. He didn't know whether this was a question or somekind of threat. So taking a deep breath and putting his fears aside, Jean began to tell Mikoto about the eye transplant surgery that he made to Sasuke and Satsuki. After he finished, Mikoto smiled brightly.

"Thank you for taking care of my children Jean-san. I will take it from here" She said as she walked to thed bed where Sasuke and Satsuki were sleeping and she sat between them. She putted both of their heads on her two thighs and began to stroke their hair. Jean smiled at this and began to walk out of the room but before he did, He told Mikoto that Itachi and Shisui are on their way and with that said, Jean disappeared via murder of black feathers.

* * *

(Forest of Death):

"SASORI-DANNA!" Deidara yelled as she saw Sasori being hit by a Dragon Flame Jutsu from both Itachi and Shisui. She ran to Sasori and kneeled down and took his head and placed it in her arms.

"Sasori-Danna" She said sobbing. Itachi and Shisui saw this and stopped their assault. Then they walked to both Sasori and Deidara.

"You know, We can end this. You two can give up on the Akatsuki and come with us to Konoha" Shisui said making Deidara raise her head to look at them then she lowered her head to Sasori.

"I don't care about the Akatsuki or anything. I just want Sasori-Danna to be safe" Deidara said still sobbing.

"Then that means that you will tell us all the information about the Akatsuki and what they are doing" Itachi said and Deidara nodded rapidly.

"Farewell. I will send a message to Jean-san" Itachi said as a crow appeared on his arm then it flew away.

"Now we will just have to wait for a reply" Itachi said. Shisui then walked towards Sasori and tried to touched him but Deidara slapped his hand.

"Iam just going to check on him. He is bleeding slowly and it will make him die on this rate" Shisui said as Deidara stared at him for a couple of seconds before giving Sasori to Shisui for him to temporarily cure his injuries.

Sasori looked at Deidara. He began to see her in a new light. He no longer saw her as the pathetic fan girl which would always swarm around him but he saw her in another form. A form that Sasori couldn't describe but he knew what it was.

It was Love.

"Thank you Deidara" Sasori said smiling before he fainted due to blood loss. Deidara heard this and blushed pink at this. Then she smiled at this.

* * *

(Konoha: In the Streets):

Jean was walking lazily in the streets. He didn't care about that council meeting. It was boring but he had to attend it. He wanted to shred Danzo Shimura to pieces for what he had done to his clan.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a crow came flying towards him. Jean smiled as he knew that this was a message from Itachi. Itachi made him sign the crow contract before he returned to the present.

The crow landed on Jean's arm then crawed in his ear. Jean smiled and nodded to the crow. The crow then flew to the air leaving Jean to look at the sky.

Letting out a sigh, Jean disappeared in a murder of black feathers.

* * *

(Konoha Council Chamber):

"Hokage-sama, This is unacceptable. It has been three hours and yet this brat who says that he is an Uchiha didn't come" Koharu Said.

"I think he didn't come since because he is lying. Pathetic liar" Homaru said.

Danzo, on the other hand, was surprised. An Uchiha who is still alive? If he putted his hands on him, Trained him propeply and made him one of his assistants, he can become Hokage in no time. And he can also use him as a breeding factory to produce more Uchihas and with that, Konoha will be the most powerful village ever to exist in the whole Elemental Nations under his lead. Danzo made a small smirk find its way in his face. His plan would be great.

Everyonee was snapped out of their thoughts when Jean entered the Council Room. His Three tomoe Sharingan spinning lazily as he looked at every single council member. The civilian council had shocked looks on their faces. Same goes for the shinobi council.

However when his eyes met with Danzo, Jean had an angry look on his face. His Sharingan was spinning wildly as he began to radiate KI in the room.

Every single council member except for the Hokage were immediately on their knees due to the immense amount of KI. It was like Madara Uchiha was brought back to life.

Jean's Sharingan began to change into the Mangekyou Sharingan gaining shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"Danzo Shimura" Jean said calmly walking slowly to Danzo. Danzo didn't know why but he wanted to run but he wanted to stay still to see what would happen next.

"Why don't you tell them Danzo?" Jean said gaining confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Tell them what?" Danzo said as calm as he could. Jean was now literally seeing red in front of his eyes. His Mangekyou was spinning wildly in anger.

"DON'T 'TELL THEM WHAT' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT IAM TALKING ABOUT! TELL THEM HOW YOU STOLE 11 SHARINGAN EYES! TELL THEM YOU WERE THE RESPONSIBLE FOR KIDNAPPPING UCHIHA CHILDREN AND WOMEN AND USING THEM AS BREEDING STOCKS AND FOR YOUR FOUNDATION! TELL THEM THAT ONE OF THE EYES THAT YOU STOLE WAS THE RIGHT EYE OF SHISUI UCHIHA!" Jean yelled in anger. The shinobi council along with the Hokage were in shock.

"Danzo is that true?" Hiruzen asked Danzo.

"Hiruzen, Don't tell me your beliving that bra-" However he couldn't finish his word as Hiruzen yelled at him.

"IT'S HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU!" Hiruzen roared in anger at Danzo. "And that brat your talking about is the last and youngest son of Madara Uchiha and the current Uchiha clan Head"

With this being said, Silence was the only that could be heard.

Suddenly, Jean gasped and his eyes widened alittle. Then he smirked and just whispered one word.

"They are here"

And just as this was said, four people appeared via shunshin. Everyone's eyes bugged out comically.

Right in front of them were Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Deidara Dasuto and an injured Sasori Sabaku of the Red Sand who was lying uncoinscous on Itachi's back.

Danzo, seeing everyone shocked, tried to sneak like the filthy rat he was.

Only for a sword to impale his shoulder from behind. He turned around to find Jean stbbing Ashisogi Jizo in his shoulder.

Danzo could feal nothing but pure fear when he was staring in Jean's eyes.

Jean then made a vertical slash on Danzo's shoulder, Severing his right arm and making the bandages which were on it fall to reveal that it had 10 Sharingan eyes making everyone in the council room gasp in shock.

Shisui walked to Danzo and Jean and right now he was standing in front of Danzo.

Itachi gave Sasori to Deidara and walked as well to them.

Danzo was sweating bullets when he looked at Jean. Shisui took off the bandages on Danzo's right eye to reveal a Sharingan with three tomoes making everyone in the room gasp.

"Alright, Together you two" Jean said to both Shisui and Itachi making both of them nod. Danzo looked at Jean with a terrified expression on his face.

"W-What are you?" Danzo said terrified.

"Iam...Your last Dance!" Jean said mimicing his father's words and smirking expression as the three Uchihas had blood coming out from their left eyes respecteively.

 **"AMAETERASU!"** The three yelled ingulfing Danzo with black flames making him scream in agony as his body turned to ashes and he oliberated from existance.

"Any more Questions?" Jean said glaring at each one of the council members. However everyone was sweating bullets and lumps were stuck in their throats.

"Hm. Thought so" Jean said as he, Shisui, Itachi and their two newcomers went out of the room. Hiruzen smiled at Jean. This was the first step for cleaning the village.

This was...The Beginning of Everything.

* * *

And Done. I really thought that this should be done before we enter to the academy part and team formation.

Next Chapter: Team Formation.

Untill Next time and next chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	7. The Saviors of The Bridge

**GR: Iam Back!**

 **Tayuya: Whatever.**

 **Jean: Face it. You like the story don't you?**

 **Madara: Personally, i like it.**

 **GR: Okay! Down to the story. Stay Breezy!**

* * *

(Gynos):

It had been a month since Jean's death. Two weeks and she was training herself to infinity. Her Training with the Sharingan had made her famous all over Gynos.

This girl was Cute Uchiha. Also known as The Gynos's Blue Devil.

Her skills in Ninjutsu had enhanced over the past month. She unlocked her Mangekyou Sharingan after a certain incident.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 2 weeks after Jean's Death):_

 _It has been a week since Jean's death. Cute's Ninjutsu had enhanced after Mai's Training to her. She discovered her affinities to be Fire, Lightning and Wind. In only one week, Cute had developed two bloodlines: Swift Release and Scorch Release.  
_

 _And Right now, She was walking through the forest._

 _Her outfit had changed indeed. She was wearing a black tank-top with a black skirt. pink panties underneath the skirt, Black shinobi boots and black fingerless glovws. The Uchiha clan symbol on her tank-top. Just between her developed from training breasts. She no longer had her two short swords._

 _She stopped her walking when she sensed something from the trees._

 _"You can come out now" She said calmly activating her Sharingan. Just as this was said, 20 ninjas jumped from the trees._

 _"Your coming with us" One of the ninjas said._

 _"And why is that?" She asked._

 _"Danzo-sama requests you to become one of his ROOT ninjas. He also wants you for the CRA" He said._

 _"CRA?" Cute asked confused._

 _"Clan Restoration Act" The Ninja simply said._

 _"And if i said no?" Cute asked._

 _"Then we will have to take you by force" He said calmly as the 20 ninjas dashed at her. Cute smirked as she maintained her stanced._

 ** _"Swift Style: Shadowless Fight" She whispered as she moved as fast as the eye could follow holding a kunai in her hand, killing 10 out of the 20 ninjas. She was about to move once more but she couldn't move._**

 _"We finally got her" One of the 10 ninjas said as a seal appeared on the ground. The seal engulfed Cute in a sphere. She saw the ninjas approaching her. Cute felt fear. Fear that she would fail to make Jean proud of her.  
_

 _'Iam sorry, Jean-kun' She said as she closed her eyes._

 _"Pitful" A voice said making Cute snap her eyes open to reveal that her surroundings had changed to a some sort of a white void._

 _The figure that Cute saw, however, was something different._

 _It was a man with sea blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that was left unzipped to show his well toned muscles along with a vertical scar that traveled through the end of his lower torso. He also wore black pants and black shoes. On the left side of his hip was a katana with light blue handle with a blue hilt that was shaped as a crooked 'S' and it was sheathed in a blue sheathed that was strapped to his hip._

 **"Such pitful feelings you human beings have. You use them in order to cover your loses"** The stranger man said.

"Who...Who are you?" Cute asked the man.

 **"Hmph. Iam your power ancestor. The former holder of this sword"** The stranger said pointing to the sword sheathed to his waist.

 **"As for who am i, The name's Jagersjaqerz. Grimmjow Jagersjaqerz"** The stranger now known as Grimmjow said. Suddenly, White substance accumlated on the right side of his lower jaw. It then turned to a white mask fragment that looked like a part of a skull which looked like the jaws of a panther. Grimmjow had a blank look on his face as he looked at a wide eyed Cute.

 _ **"Now then you pitful creature. As i was saying, your pitful. People like u express these feelings to cover their own mistakes. Such idiocy" Grimmjow said mockingly.**_

 _"Why are you saying this to me anyway?" Cute asked._

 ** _"Becaause people like u should be more stronger than this. Your a warrior and you know that very well. You should be more tougher than that. Not crying like a ruthless fan girl" Grimmjow said._** _  
_

 ** _"Stand up, Woman" Grimmjow said smirking making Cute stand up instantly._**

 ** _"Good. Now my question, Do u want power?" Grimmjow asked Cute._**

 _"Excuse me?" Cute asked dumbfounded by the question. It's not everyday someone appears out of sudden to you and asks you if you want power._

 ** _"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, WOMAN!" Grimmjow yelled at Cute still having his smirk on his face making Cute jump from her place._**

 _"YES! I WANT POWER!" Cute yelled making Grimmjow burst out in laughter. He then stopped laughing after a couple of seconds and his face became serious._

 ** _"Alright then" He said as he unsheathed his katana and made a vertical slash on Cute's chest. However it didn't draw blood. It just made a vertical scar similar to the one that Grimmjow had on his chest but it passed between her breasts. Her hair colour changed to light blue which was the same hair colour as Grimmjow's._**

 ** _"Go forth towards victory with the sword of the wild. It's name is..."_**

 _"...PANTERA!" Cute yelled as a shock wave erupted blowing the 10 ninjas and cancelling that seal that restrained her. Cute then roared with her face to the sky and with the moon illuminating behind her sending fear and horror to the 10 ninjas. Cute then pricked her right thumb and twisted to face the ninjas with a manical smirk on her face as light blue energy gathered in her right palm._

 _"GRAN REY CERO!" She yelled as a light blue energy beam shot out from her palm towards the ninjas. The attack came on contact and made a great crater that engulfed the whole forest. Cute didn't notice that her Sharingan morphed to the same pattern as Jean's EMS due to Pantera's powers._

 _After the attack disspated, Cute fell down on the floor, Exhausted from the power of the attack._

 _The last thing she saw before going unconscious was Mai running to her._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ever since then, Cute begun practicing with Pantera and during the past two weeks she mastered its Ressurrecion. Of course by the help of Grimmjow. Cute also learned the blood clone jutsu to make Grimmjow appear physically in the real world. The girls were shocked at what Cute had made.

Cute also was working on her Mangekyou Sharingan. She was able to learn all of its abilities except for the Susano'o. She was only able to create the ribcage and the two bony upper limbs for now.

Although she was busy in training, She always thought about her own love.

Jean Uchiha.

She just wondered where would he be now. She had faith that he was still alive. She didn't know how but she was sure of it.

If she only knew how right she was...

* * *

(Konoha):

It had been four weeks since Jean, Itachi and Shisui killed Danzo and retrieved the stolen Sharingan eyes from him.

After this had happened, Many things had changed.

First, Hiruzen Sarutobi deleted the ROOT foundation which was created by Danzo and several lost clan members had returned to their clans after having their emotions returning to them. For example, Torune Aburame, Who had been thought to be dead during birth and Foo Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka's lost son.

Second, The Uchiha clan had its authority back but this time without a coup d'etat and Mikoto Uchiha became the first Uchiha Hokage in the history.

Third, After Mikoto became Hokage, The Uchiha no longer became mere police units.

Fourth, Jean became the Uchiha clan head and was considered to be the youngest clan head in history.

Fifth and the most important, Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki had what Jean would like to call 'The Three Weeks of Hell'. A name that the Juubi gave to the period that it trained Jean in.

Jean and his friends had finished the academy. However, the team formations were still three weeks away.

Speaking of the Juubi, Jean talked to it a week after getting rid of Danzo. And much to the shock of the young Uchiha, What he saw made him regret what he said about the Juubi...

* * *

 _(Flashback: 1 Week after Danzo's Death):_

 _Jean was sitting in a jinzen position with Ashisogi Jizo on his lap and his father's fan by his side. He was training in night in order to have peace and quiet while trying to train mentally to unlock Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai. It was then when he was interrupted by his tenant._

 ** _"Oh Jean_kun~" Jean heared his tenant calling him in a somewhat feminine voice._**

 _"What is it, Juubi?" Jean asked alittle annoyed that his training was interrupted._

 **"There's something i want to show to you. Can you please come to your minscape?"** _Juubi asked still in a feminine voice._

 _Sighing in annoyance, Jean closed his eyes and focused to enter his mindscape._

* * *

 _(Jean's mindscape):_

 _Jean entered his mindscape annoyed. He then headed to where Juubi was._

 _And what he saw was amazing._

 _Right in front of him was a giant white rabbit-like creature that has the same size and height as the Juubi. It had white eyes, long ears that resembled a rabbit's, Ten hands-like tails protuding from it and a RinneSharingan eye on its forehead. Jean could only stare in awe._

 _"Wow Juubi. Is that what you wanted to show me? It's truly amazing" Jean said._

 _ **"Oh no. That's not what i wanted to show you"**_ _ **Juubi said. "However, this is what i want to show you"**_

Once these words left the Juubi's mouth, Light ingulfed the 10-tailed beast for a couple of seconds then it subsided to reveal something that left Jean flabbergasted.

Right in front of him stood a beautiful woman with white silky hair that reached her ankles. She had greyish-white skin with two horns protuding from her forehead and two RinneSharingan eyes. Along with G-cups breasts. However that wasn't the thing that made blood run out of Jean's nose.

The problem was that the Juubi, The ten tailed monster that turned out to be a beautiful woman, was absolutely naked. Without a single piece of clothes on her.

 _ **"Like what you see, Jean-kun?"**_ _Juubi asked smiling at Jean. Jean, wiping off the blood from his nose and resisting the urge to faint, regained his composure to answer her._

 _"W-Wow Juubi. Your...Gorgeous" Jean managed to say as he tried to control the nosebleed that he had._

 **"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you my real name. It's Shinju" The Juubi now known as Shinju said.  
**

 _"Okay...Shinju-chan. Your hot..." Jean managed to say. Just as he did so, Shinju hugged him tightly having his face between her G-cups breasts making Jean faint due to both nosebleed and suffocation from having his heads between 2 soft feminine pillows. Shinju released Jean making him fall on the ground with a perverted grin on his face. Shinju just giggled at him._

 **"Oh, Jean-kun. The next days would be very awesome"** _Shinju said still giggling at Jean's unconscious form._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ever since then, Jean knew that his tenant was an every-moment-perverted-horny-female tailed beast so he should be extra careful about it.

Jean acheived Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo and he helped Naruto unlock his sword's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu and Sasuke managed to unlock his sword's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. He was able to use Higashi: Kyoukojitsujin, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui and Kita: Tenchi Kaijin from Ryujin Jakka's Bankai attacks. Satsuki had the sentient sword, Senbonzakura. She also was able to master her sword as well.

And right now, Jean was walking through the streets of Konoha. He was wearing a black muscle T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back along with black pant and black gloves. He had Ashisogi Jizo strapped to the left side of his waist and a storage seal on the back of his left palm where he stored his father's fan in.

"Ha! Your so pathetic Ino-pig" Jean heared a girl yelling. Curious about it, Jean sneaked and hid behind a nearby bush. He saw what was happening.

Two girls were in an empty training ground. The first one was very thin girl with long pink hair, green emerald eyes and a rather large forehead. She was wearing a pink battle dress and blue sandals. She also wore a Konoha headband that was tied to her head.

The second girl, however, was completely different. She was a girl with a well built body. She had platinum blonde hair tied in a long thin pony tail with a bang framing the right side of her face. She also had blue eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top that hugged her D-cups breasts and a purple skirt with net leggings that reached the lower part of her knees along with blue sandals. She also wore arm warmers around her lower arm and she wore a Konoha headband around her waist as a belt. From Jean's point of view, she looked hot. If her curveous figure and D-cups breasts were not something to prove this.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" The blonde said panting as she was resting her arms on her knees and beads of sweat were streaming from her forehead.

"I happen to pass by and i saw you training. What are you plotting at? Trying to have Sasuke-kun's attention? Like hell that will happen" The pink head now known as Sakura said smirking at the worn out blonde.

"Sakura. I don't have time for this. Please, go away. I need to continue my training" The blonde said as turned around but Sakura twisted her and punched her to the face. The punch was not strong at all but due to the blonde being worn out from training, she fell on the floor gasping for breath.

"Training you say? You can barely stand in front of me. Your weak Ino-pig. Your not sexy like me and you won't be able to have Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smirking before she walked away from the blonde now known as Ino Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka's younger daughter.

Ino begun sobbing just as Sakura exited the training grounds.

"Everyone's saying that iam weak. Even father says that iam weak. What should i do? What should i do?!" Ino nearly yelled between sobs. Just as she said this, Jean emerged from the bushes making Ino dry her tears as fast as possible.

"Jean-san. What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I happen to pass by and hear you with the pink haired girl" Jean said.

"You really think that your weak?" Jean asked all of a sudden making Ino cry once more.

"Everyone says that about me. I am trying to change this fact but nothing changes. Even my father says that about me. It even got worse when big brother Foo came back to the clan. My father took my birth right from me and made Foo the clan heir. Not that i hate Foo but i am just frustrated about my father and everyone around me thinking that i am a weakling" Ino said crying. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her cheeks drying her tears. She opened her eyes to see Jean being the one who was drying her tears.

"No your not weak. The only people that are called weak in this world are the people who give up. From the sweat on your body i can say that you didn't give up. I have an idea. Why don't i train you?" Jean asked Ino.

"What? Your going to train me?" Ino asked.

"Sure. I trained Sasuke and his sister. I can train you as well" Jean said. Ino stared at Jean thinking about his offer and after a couple of minutes, she gave Jean her answer.

"Fine then Jean-san. I agree" Ino said making Jean nod.

"Okay Ino-chan but without formalities. Just call me Jean" Jean said making Ino blush a tint of pink at the suffix.

"Okay. I want you to rest good and tomorrow we will start your tortur- i mean training" Jean said making Ino nod.

* * *

(Konoha: Three weeks later):

Three weeks had passed since Jean promised to train Ino. At the first day of training, Ino brought her friend, Tenten who wanted to be powerful as well. Jean trained them in his Three Weeks of Hell program. Needless to say, The two girls were worn out but it was worth it.

Jean also gave them two sentient swords. He gave Ino Zabimaru and gave Tenten Shinso. After the three weeks were over, The two girls became in great shape. It was also time for Team formation. Right now all the Genin were in the classroom.

Ino's outfit had changed. She wore black Jeans, purple half sleeved T-shirt and a black bandanna on her forehead with kanji 'Baboon King' written on it. She still wore her headband as a belt around her waist. Strapped to the left side of her waist was a katana with red handle, a bronze cross guard with a jagged design and a black sheath. Sasuke, seeing this, whistled in delight making Ino blush.

Tenten's outfit also changed. She wore a white tank top, a black shikakusho and a white haori on top of them along with black shinobi sandals. Hidden in her shikakusho was a wakizashi with a light blue handle and a bronze cross guard that was in the shape of two opposite swirl that were at the shape of an 'S'.

Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki were still in their old outfits ever since Jean met them with Sasuke strapping Ryujin Jakka to the right side of his waist in a purple sheath, Naruto having a giant cleaver knife with no guard or hilt and its handle a white hilt wrapping strapped to his back and Satsuki having a katana with a bronze cross guard that resembled a four pan-like window, a lavender hilt wrapping and white sheath strapped to her back.

And right now, everyone was in the classroom and were making loud noise. Iruka came into the room and made his big head jutsu to shut down everyone here. He then cleared his throat and started his speech about glory and the will of fire. Jean sighed at this as it was boring. He then took out a picture of Cute from his pocket at stared at it. He then started talking not even realising that Iruka stopped talking seeing Jean's mouth moving in talking. Everyone in the classroom started to hear Jean.

"I was a pervert. A coward. An asshole who just hides while a bunch of chicks protected him. Now i had power. Power that will give me the ability to change everything. I just wish that it was on the right time. In the right place. I wish that i had this power from the beginning. Maybe then i could have told you with a brave heart that i love you my sweet pink cactus. Cute, i hope we can meet again. And when that happen, I will show you that Jean the servant is dead and Jean Uchiha is born" Jean finished and just as he finished, the whole classroom, even Iruka, clapped their hands for him. Jean snapped from his thoughts hearing the clapping. His face became red as tomato from embarrasement.

"Wow Jean. I didn't know that you had a girl" Sasuke said chuckling. Once he said this, A sword touched his nose making the classroom as hushed as death as Jean was pointing Ashisogi Jizo on Sasuke glaring at him with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Okay everyone. Now for team formation. Team1 will be..." Iruka begun saying the teams from 1 to 6. He then started the names of the other teams.

"Team 7 will be a 6-man team. It will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, Sai Shimura, Jean Uchiha..." Jean smiled at him being one of the team that his friends were in. Along with Danzo's biological son.

"...And Sakura Haruno" Once this was said, Jean's smile immediately faltered. He couldn't imagine being in one time with this...thing which was named Sakura.

As her name was said, The Howler Monkey-i mean Sakura screeched making everyone in the room winced in pain and grip their ears tightly. After Sakura stopped screeching, Iruka came out from under the table and continued his talking.

"Since this team is a 6-man team, two senseis will rule it. So Team 7, Your senseis are Yamato and Kakashi Hatake"Iruka said before he continued saying other teams (Same as CANON).

After Iruka finished, He congratulated all those who were in the room and bid them farewell. Then all of the Jounin senseis came to take their teams except for Team 7.

After half an hour of waiting, A man entered the room. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the standard Konoha nin outfit along with the Jounin vest. He also wore a happari similar to the Nidaime Hokage's. He looked at the Genin with a warm smile on his face.

"Team 7?" He asked.

"Yes" Jean answered.

"Hello. My name is Yamato" The jounin now known as Yamato said with a smile making everyone except Sakura, who had hearts in her eyes as she was looking at Sasuke smile at the man.

"Now i guess we should just wait for the other teacher" Yamato said.

Right now three hours had passed and everyone was still sitting. Naruto was sharpening Zangetsu to make it sharp enough to cut down a certain Jounin to half. Sasuke was practicing Zanka no Tachi: Kita: Tenchi Kaijin in order to burn the same Jounin to ash. Satsuki was practicing her control on her Bankai by trying to control the petals of her sword mentally and by waving her hand to control the movement of her petals. Sai was reading a book. Sakura was still having hearts in her eyes while looking at Sasuke. And Jean was drawing his sword and glaring at the door with his Mangekyou activated. He was preparing at anytime when that guy by the name of Kakashi Hatake show up in order to unleash his Bankai at said Jounin.

After a couple of minutes, A man entered the room. He was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair. He had his headband covering his left eye. He was also wearing the same clothes as Yamato along with black fingerless gloves. He was reading an orange book that had the name 'Icha Icha Paradise' on it. He then looked at who were at the room with a bored expression.

"Hmmm...My first impression. Your all..." However he couldn't finish his phrase as Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki jumped from their places and appeared in front of him stabbing their swords in the wall. Naruto stabbed Zangetsu beside his waist. Sasuke stabbed Ryujin Jakka beside the right side of his face and Satsuki stabbed Senbonzakura beside the left side of his face. Jean saw this and quietly stood up with Ashisogi Jizo in his right hand and walked slowly to Kakashi with his Mangekyou still activated. He then stopped when he reached Kakashi and begun speaking.

"My first impression. Let me tell you about my first impression. You are a pathetic excuse of a Jounin. With no knowledge or appreciation of the word time in your dictionary" Jean said as he stabbed Ashisogi Jizo in the wall. Just missing the place which makes Kakashi a man.

"You. Follow us to the roof" Jean said as he, Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki disappeared via shunshin. Sai just smiled and closed his book and disappeared via shunshin as well while Sakura took the stairs. Yamato bursted out laughing just as Jean took his leave and Kakashi letted out a breath he didn't know he held as the two followed the Genin to the roof.

* * *

(Academy roof):

The two Jounin appeared on the roof via shunshin. Naruto was glaring daggers at Kakashi with his Golden Rinnegan just as Kakashi and Yamato appeared. Kakashi then cleared his throat and began talking.

"Okay. Why don't we start intoducing ourselves? I will begin. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lots of likes and dislikes. My hobbies...hmm...as for my dream of the future, i don't have any" He said making everyone sweatdrop at him. "Now your turn blonde. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Go" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto. Naruto just stared at Kakashi with a blank look on his face. He then clapped his fingers and Kakashi's orange book appeared floating in front of Naruto making Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. Same goes for Yamato. Kakashi checked his pouch and found indeed that the book was gone.

"Be nice or this book turns to ash" Naruto said smirking making Kakashi nod rapidly. Naruto gave Kakashi his smut and everyone sweatdropped at Kakashi when he rolled on the floor clutching his book with both his arms and legs and crying comically while saying "My precious".

When Kakashi stopped his show, Yamato began talking.

"Hello. My name is Yamato. My likes are forests and animals. My dislikes are perverts" He said glaring at Kakashi. "Betrayal and those who hurt the animals in the forests. My hobbies are training with my Wood Release and making wooden artifacts and making houses in the village. As for my dream, it had already came true since i was freed from a certain mummy" He said smiling at Jean making said person nod with a smile. It was Naruto's turn.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friends and ramen. My dislikes are perverts, the three minute time that the ramen takes to be prepared and those who can't see the difference between a kunai and the scroll that had said kunai sealed inside it. My hobbies are training. My dream is to surpass everyone who was before me and become Hokage" Naruto finished his speech.

"Okay. Your turn Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my clan, my friends, tomatoes and a certain girl. My dislikes are perverts and people who threatens my family. My hobbies are training and cooking. My dream is to restore my clan by marrying the girl that i love" Sasuke finished. Sakura had hearts in her eyes looking at Sasuke. She thought that she was talking about him.

"Alright. Your turn pinkie" Kakashi said making Sakura glare at him.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobbies are..." She looked at Sasuke again and giggled. "My dream for the future is..." She looked again at Sasuke and giggled again. "Dislikes: Ino-pig and Naruto-baka" She finished making Naruto grip his head in pain. He felt that he will suffer later.

"Your turn Uchiha princess" Kakashi said to Satsuki.

"Hi. My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are the same as my brother Sasuke. With the exception that i haven't found the boy that i love. My hobbies are training and cooking. My dream for the future is to restore my clan with the man that i love" Satsuki finished.

"Okay. Your turn pale boy" Kakashi said to Sai.

"My name is Sai Shimura. My likes are my drawings and my sword, Murcielago" Sai said gesturing to the sword on his back. Said sword was an average katana with dark green handle and sheath. The guard was white with curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides. Giving it an eye-like shape. Jean narrowed his eyes at this. He knew that this sword was a sentient sword but he shurgged it off. It wasn't strange to him since Sasuke also had Ryujin Jakka when he first met him.

"My dislikes are my father, Danzo. My hobbies are training and drawing. My dream is to become a great artist" Sai said smiling.

"Okay. Your turn, Uchiha-sama" Kakashi said to Jean.

"Hi. My name is Jean Uchiha. Son of Madara Uchiha. Although i don't know my mother" He said this part shocking everyone except for Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki since they knew about it from him.

"My likes are Marshmallows, my father and a certain girl. My hobbies are training. My dream is to find this girl and live with her forever" Jean finished.

"Alright. Meet us tomorrow at 7 am sharp at Training grounds 7" Kakashi said. "Oh. And i suggest that you don't eat breakfast or else you will throw up" He finished as the two senseis shunshined leaving their students on the roof. Jean then sighed and stood up. He then turned to his friends.

"So, what would you guys like for breakfast tomorrow?" Jean asked smiling.

"I would like to eat pizza. Extra tomato sauce" Sasuke said.

"Same here" Satsuki said.

"I want pork ramen" Naruto said.

"Okay. And i will eat roasted marshmallows" Jean said.

"Your all idiots" Sakura said.

"No one told to interfere in our speech, Sakura" Jean said.

"You heared what Kakashi-sensei said. You shouldn't eat breakfast or else you will throw up" Sakura said.

"First, He suggested but didn't order. Second, do you even know why he told us to meet him at the training grounds?" Jean asked. Sakura didn't know what to say.

"It's because to have our genin test. The real test that will decide if we will be genin" Jean said.

"But we already had the genin test in the academy" Sakura said.

"That test is nothing compared to what we are going to have tomorrow" Jean said before turning to the others.

"Okay. Shouldn't we get going?" Jean asked making his three friends nod. Jean then looked at Sai who was still sitting, reading his book.

"Sai. How about you join us?" Jean asked the pale boy.

"Me?" Sai asked.

"Sure. Do you have anywhere to go?" Jean asked.

"Well, no. Since my home was in the ROOT HQ. And since the ROOT organization was cancelled, i have no home" Sai said.

"Well, you can live with us in the Uchiha clan compound. I have lots of empty apartments in the compound. You can take one" Jean said.

"Won't i harm you in any way?" Sai asked.

"Are you kidding me? Your my comrade. No need to be shy" Jean said.

"Well, if you insist, i agree" Sai said making Jean smile.

"Okay. Let's go" Jean said making Sai follow him and the others leaving Sakura on the roof.

* * *

(The next day, Training Grounds 7):

"Iam going to kill him. Iam going to fuckin' kill him" Jean said angerily. It had been three hours since they arrived at the training grounds 7. They found Yamato only in the training grounds arriving early before them and Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Jean was now about to go and find Kakashi to test his Bankai on him before Kakashi appeared via shunshin in front of them.

"Yo there. Sorry iam late. I got lost in the road of life" Kakashi said.

"Your an idiot. There's no one in this world gets lost in a road which has one way" Naruto said glaring daggers at the masked Jounin.

"Whatever. Now we are going to begin the test" He said taking out five bells out of his pouch.

"Now then. Each one of you will try to take a bell from us. You have till noon in order for each one of you to take a bell from us" Kakashi said once more.

"But sensei, There are only 5 bells" Sakura said.

"It's good you had realized this Sakura. This test is to identify which one of you will be sent back to the academy. If anyone of you couldn't retreive a bell from us, you will fail, thus you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi said making Sakura pale at this.

"Okay. Ready? Begin!" He said as only Sakura disappeared and hid while the other five genins stood in front of Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi was reading his smut. He then looked from his book to find his Genins except for Sakura standing in front of him and Yamato.

"Huh? You guys didn't even hide like Sakura. Why?" He asked. They didn't even move. The three Uchihas glared holes at Kakashi with their Sharingans activated. Naruto glared with his Rinnegan at him. Sai just smiled at him. They all then sheathed his swords making Kakashi pale slightly at this as he putted his book on his pouch.

"Yamato-sensei. I think you should stay out of this" Jean said smirking evily at Kakashi. Yamato then realised what did they want to do. Smiling, Yamato stepped out of the field.

"Now. Time for revenge" Jean said as each one of the five held their swords in front of them pointing at Kakashi except for Satsuki as she held her sword upside down such that the blade was facing the ground.

 **"Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"**

 **"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"**

 **"Bankai: Zanka no Tachi!"**

 **"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"**

 **"Enclose: Murcielago!"**

Now if we said that Kakashi was scared right now, this won't ever describe the terrifying scene that he was seeing right now. Jean was on the top of something that was considered, from Kakashi's point of view as a giant baby-caterpillar hybrid with golden head and hands. Naruto was holding a daito that was black from hilt to blade with the guard shapped as the kanji 'ban' which means final and black aura was surrounding him. Sasuke was holding an ancient katana that was severly scorched by fire and white fire was surrounding said katana. Satsuki was surrounded by dozens of cherry blossom petals that was moving around her in a swirling motion. Sai had large bat wings and horns on his head. His outfit also changed to a white robe with long sleeves. Kakashi, seeing this, slowly moved his hand towards his headband, preparing to activate his Sharingan at anytime. The training grounds was hushed as death. Silence was the only thing that screamed through the area.

And just as Kakashi activated his Sharingan, the massacre of Kakashi Hatake begun.

Satsuki began first by aiming the cherry blossom petals at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way to dodge the petals. He then felt a chakra signature behind him while he was in mid air. He looked behind him to see Naruto above him with his sword above him glowing dark red.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** He yelled as he slashed with Tensa Zangetsu sending a dark red cresent arc of energy at Kakashi. Said person widened his eyes at this before replacing himself with a log. He then landed on the ground to see that Sasuke was smirking at him.

 **"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin!"** Sasuke yelled sending a massive horizontal arc made out of white fire at Kakashi. Said Jounin jumped to the air to avoid the attack. Only to see Sai in the air waiting for him. Sai just smiled as he aimed his finger at Kakashi. Green energy gathered at the tip of Sai's finger and formed into a ball.

 **"Cero Oscerus"** He whispered as a massive beam of black energy with a green outline blasted blasted from his finger aiming for Kakashi. However Kakashi survived by replacing himself with another log and he landed on his feet once more.

"Damn it. They want to kill me" Kakashi said to no one in particular. It was then when he heared a voice.

 **"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo: Retractable Blades!"** Jean yelled as the baby-catterpillar hybrid fired lots of blades from its mouth at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to dodge all of them but with major cuts and the clothes that was covering the upper part of his body were torn to shreds. Jean then ordered Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo to retrieve the blades to its mouth once more. Kakashi was panting and gasping for breath. He couldn't move a limb. It was then when he heared a voice behind him.

"Secret Leaf Finger Jutsu!" Kakashi heared Naruto's voice and he widened his eyes in shock and realization. He tried to move but his body gave up. He was also almost out of chakra due to his Sharingan plus the chakra he wasted to avoid the attacks of the five sentient sword wielders.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled as he had both his hands in a ram seal and plunged it inside Kakashi's ass and added chakra to his fingertips sending Kakashi to the sky right towards Jean. Jean then clenched his right fist tightly and added chakra to it. Then he reared it back prepareing for a punch. Once Kakashi was close enough from Jean, Jean's fist collided with Kakashi's face sending him flying away from Jean to a nearby tree making a huge crater. After a couple of minutes, Kakashi emerged from the crater. Barelly standing.

Nice...W-Work...but you didn't..." He didn't finish his words as he saw one bell in the hands of each one of the five genins. Kakashi widened his eyes at this. He checked his waist only to find that the bells were gone.

"When did you...?" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Jean.

"It was all from the very beginning. When Satsuki attacked you with the cherry blossom petals. The petals are actually blade fragements but they reflect the light from either the sun or the moon so that it appears as cherry blosson petals. When this happened, Satsuki cutted the rope that was on your waist that was holding the bells, giving us the chance to take the bells without your notice" Jean finished.

"But why did you kept attacking me since you had finished the task?" Kakashi asked.

"To give you an example of what happens to late people" Jean said smirking at Kakashi.

"Alright. All of you pass except for Sakura" The masked Jounin said as Sakura emerged from the bushes.

"Wait" Jean said before throwing the bell in his hands to Sakura. Sakura was confused at this.

"The main purpose of this exam is teamwork. Because those who don't value their comrades are less than trash. And iam not a trash" Jean said making Kakashi eye-smile at them.

"Well in that case, you all pass" Kakashi said before falling on the floor uncoinscous. Yamato then appeared smirking at Kakashi's condition.

"Okay then. From now on we are officially Team 7. Meet us tomorrow at 7 am at the training grounds and we will begin our first mission" Yamato said before grabbing Kakashi and disappearing in a wood shunshin. The genin followed suit with everyone, except for Sakura, heading to the Uchiha clan compound.

* * *

(2 weeks later):

"Hokage-sama. Please we want any mission other than those D-rank missions. I swear if i caught that cat again, i will make a cape out of its fur for Tayuya" Jean said angerily. It had been two weeks ever since Team 7 was officially created and in those two weeks the 6-man genin team was doing pathetic D-rank missions.

"Okay. I think you guys are ready for a C-rank mission. Tazuna-san you may enter" Mikoto said as a an old man with a long beared holding a sake bottle entered the office.

"Is that my protection? A midget, A duck-butt head, A pinkittie, A pale stick of flesh, A chick and A..." He couldn't finish his words as Jean appeared behind him with a kunai in his hand pressing against his neck.

"I dare you to finish your talk" Jean said angerily making Tazuna sweat bullets.

"Jean we don't kill our clients" Kakashi said making Jean sigh and pull his kunai from Tazuna's neck.

"Okay. We are to meet after 3 hours at the village's gates" Yamato said.

"By the way, Team 8 is accompying you in the mission" Mikoto said.

"Why is that Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Kurenai is the one who wanted to test her team's strategy outside the village" Mikoto said.

"Okay then Mikoto. But i hope that Kurenai is not as late as Kakashi" Jean said.

"Hey baka. You should show respect to Hokage-sama" Sakura said angerily.

"Why iam giving her respect. She's my niece after all" Jean said.

Silence.

More silence.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Jean-oji-san is right. You all know that he is the son of Madara Uchiha. Madara is my grandfather. Which makes Jean my uncle" Mikoto said shocking everyone in the room. Sasuke then decided to speak.

"Well, Should i call him Jean-jiji?" Sasuke said smirking making Jean have a tick mark on his forehead.

"Do i look old to you, Sasuke?" Jean yelled while having a comical angry face making Sasuke, Naruto and Satsuki burst out in laughter. Kakashi then cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright. Everyone prepare for a month of supply. We will leave in 3 hours" Kakashi said making everyone nod in response and they all left outside the Hokage's office.

* * *

(Hyuga clan compound):

A female with dark blue short hair and pale white eyes, which was the trademark of the Hyuga clan was sitting on her bed with a look of anger on her face as she looked at her weapon.

Said weapon was a large double-headed battle axe. It had rounded black blades with silver edges. There is a red slit-eye pendant at the middle of the focal point that is holding both of the blades together. The two blades of the axe is attached to a black handle. There is a total of 3 silver pointed studs at each of the four sides of the handle making it a total of 12 studs and finally, The end of the handle is covered in a gold colour.

Hinata looked at her weapon. She hated herself when she allowed herself to stay in her so called home but she had to stay. It was all part of her plan.

 **"Hinata. Are you okay?"** A voice of an old man said in her head.

"Iam okay Barragan-jiji. It's just..."

 **"Calm down Hinata. Sooner or later, we will have our vengence"** The voice of the old man now known as Barragan said.

Hinata sighed at this. She remembered that day when she was ten years old yet she remembered it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 3 years later):_

 _A young Hinata woke up from her bed at the sound of people yelling to each other. She then rubbed her eyes as she hoped out of her bed. She went out of her room to see something terrifying._

 _Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was stabbing her mother, Hitomi Hyuga with a kunai to her throat. Hinata widened her eyes at shock. Hitomi was at her knees. She turned her face to the side to see a horrified Hinata looking at her. She then smiled at Hinata, then she fell limb with a smile on her face, dead._

 _Hinata had tears streaming down her eyes, she didn't notice her eyes unlocking the Byakugan. Then it switched to another shape. Said shape was a white sclera with light blue lotus-like iris. Hinata didn't notice the pain from those eyes. She was still shocked by her mother's death._

 _And she did what first got into her mind, she ran out of the house without her father noticing. She didn't know where to go. She just ran through the streets as fast as her legs could take her. She then went into a side alley and hid behind the nearest garbage can. She sat on the floor with her back leaning on the garbage can holding her knees by her arms next to her chest and she was trembling with fear. The thought of her father killing her mother brought tears to her. She couldn't endure it. For Godsakes she was a ten year old girl and she saw that in a very early time..._

 **"Your going to sit like that and cry?"** _A voice was heared by Hinata making her lift her from her knees to reveal her face stained from the tears. She looked around her to find no one around her yet she could swear she was hearing someone talking to her._

 **"Close your eyes and enter your mindscape" The voice said as Hinata closed her eyes tightly.**

* * *

 _(Hinata's Mindscape):_

 _Hinata opened her eyes to see that everything had changed around her. The sky was black indicating it was night. However that's not what had picked her sight. What truly did was a huge grey castle that was about twice the tall and height of the Hokage Mansion. The castle was made out of dozens of skyscrapers with each skyscraper having an entrance door. At the middle of the skyscrapers in a wide area was a throne which was decorated in gold. Beside the throne was a pitch black double headed battle axe. Said axe had its two heads having pointed edges. Four golden chains were dangling from the base of the axe where its two blades are joined together. The axe finally had a long black handle._

 _Hinata, being a ten year old curious girl, came near the throne and extended her little hand to touch the golden chains of the axe. Just as she was about to touch the chains, a hand made out of bone grapped her little hand before her comes in contact with the axe. Hinata's eyes widened at this. She began trembling with fear. Her head shook in fear as she slowly rose her head to see who caught her hand. Her fear rose when she saw who caught it. It was a skeleton! A Goddamn skeleton! Said skeleton was wearing_ _a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around its neck area and the fringes of its cloak, which gives it a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain dangled out of the two golden bracelets it wore. There is a red eye slit which is worn at the center of its chest near its neck as an elegant pendant. It also wore a white pointed-toe boots and an extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. Finally, it had an apparent crack on its right eye region._

 _Hinata, being a little girl, did the only one thing that got into her mind._

 _Scream calling for help._

 _Hinata then pulled her hand from the skeleton's light grip and ran away from it. She looked behind her to see that the skeleton was just looking at her and was not following her. Hinata didn't see the stairs in front of her as she was still looking at the skeleton and she fell on the stairs. After finishing her trip down the stairs, Hinata had a bump on her head, a cut on her cheek and her right arm and leg were hurt badly. She couldn't stand up. She lifted her head up to see the skeleton in front of her with the axe that was beside the throne in his right 's face lit with fear as she looked at it._

 _"P-Please don't hurt me" Hinata said to the skeleton. The skeleton didn't respond. It just lifted the axe above its head as if it was about to land a hit with it on Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes awaiting for a certain death. However it never came. She only felt a cold metal edge on her wounded cheek. She opened her eyes to see the skeleton indeed didn't kill her. It just touched her cheek with axe in its hand. She noticed that there was a green glow that was covering her body. The glowing lasted for a couple of seconds then it subsided to reveal that her wounds had been healed._

 **"Calm down human. I am here to help you"** The skeleton said. Wait a minute the skeleton actually spoke!

 _"Ummm...Who are you?" Hinata asked._

 **"I am your ancestor"** The skeleton said.

 _"What?" Hinata asked innocently._

 **"To be more clear, Your my Transmigrant"** The skeleton said.

 _"What?" Hinata asked innocently once more. The skeleton face palmmed himself at this and he forgot that she was just a child._

 **"Look kid. I am here to help you in your life. You can think me of your father"** The skeleton said making Hinata start to cry.

 **"Why are you crying?"** The skeleton asked confused.

 _"My father had just killed mama" Hinata said still sobbing._

 **"Okay. You can think me of your grandfather"** The skeleton making Hinata cry more.

 **"Why are you crying now?"** The skeleton asked.

 _"My grandfather was with my father when he killed my mama" Hinata said sobbing. The skeleton sweatdropped at this. God are all of her family members are murderers or something?_

 _The skeleton then clapped his fingers together making light engulf him making Hinata put her hands on her eyes from the light. When the light faded and Hinata opened her eyes, she saw something unbelieveable._

 _Right in front of her was_ _an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, He is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person), he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord (of Viking origin)._

 _Hinata looked in awe at the man. The man then cleared his throat to speak._

 **"Forgive me for scaring you kid"** The man said.

 _"Ummm...Sorry but who are you?" Hinata asked._

 **"As i said before, i am the former wielder of your weapon Arrogante. I was just roaming around to find a wielder that can hold my aspect of death. You have been filled with sadness due to you seeing your mother getting killed. This sadness will turn to rage due to you seeing your own father killing your own mother. You were the right wielder for my weapon. Oh i almost forgot. My aspect of death is aging"** The old man said to Hinata who tilted her head on her side in confusion.

"Aspect of death? Aging?" She asked innocently.

 **"Yes. From now on i will help you in training on Arrogante and i will explain it to you later. Untill then i will be watching for you and anytime you want to meet me just enter you mindscape. Now go to your home and act like nothing had happened and sooner or later you will have your revenge on them all"** Thr old man said before turning around and giving Hinata his back as he walked away.

 _"Excuse me but i didn't know your name" Hinata said. The man stopped from walking and looked at Hinata with a smile._

 **"Barragan. Barragan Louisenbarin"** The man said before he continued walking and a bright light engulfed the area.

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ever since that day and Hinata was training. Three years of non-stop training. Barragan had taught her all of his abilities along with using her sentient weapon, Arrogante and how to use her Resurreccion and its abilities.

Hinata also had found about her new Dojutsu, The Tenseigan. She also mastered her Byakugan and found that it was the only Byakugan which was full 360 degree. However she didn't work on her Tenseigan yet.

Hinata sighed at all these memories before she brushed all of this and tried to concentrate on her objective. This would be the first mission that would test her powers.

 **"Well i think you really should hurry"** Barragan said as Hinata stood up. She was absolutely naked. She walked to her wardrobe and picked up a white Sports bra that can hug her D-cups breasts along with white jeans shorts, White fingerless gloves, a lavendar long-sleeved jacket with a hoddie and white shinobi sandals. She then putted the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror. She also heared Barragan whistle.

 **"I think Naruto-kun would love this"** Barragan said making Hinata blush a pink red and Barragan bursted out in laughter.

"Barragan-jiji" Hinata said poking her fingers together with the blush still on her face.

 **"It seems that you still have the female inside you"** Barragan said making Hinata have a small smile on her face. Ever since she saw Naruto and both of them became best friends. Before it she would always peek on his while he was training prior to Jean's arrival to Konoha. However it all changed when Jean caught her peeking on them while training. After intoducing herself to Jean and the others, Hinata hanged with them for the last three weeks. She then told them about what her father made in the night she met Barragan after they gained her trust. Jean then told her that at anytime she's welcomed to the Uchiha compound and to even move to it since she will become a Shinobi. Hinata just told him that she will think about his offer.

 **"I think you should accept Jean's offer"** Barragan said.

"I accepted it. I will just tell him about my own decision after this mission. I don't want Hiashi to stand in my way. This mission will be the test of my own training" Hinata said.

 **"I like it when you have your confidence mask on"** Barragan said smirking.

Hinata then brushed her hair, picked up Arrogante with one hand and waved it above her head before strapping it to her back and got out of her room and the compound.

* * *

(Uchiha Clan Compound):

Jean was adjusting his clothes. He wore the same outfit he wore when he first entered Konoha but it was white instead of black. He had Ashisogi Jizo on his bed and in his hands was a katana that sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. Jean looked at Ashisogi Jizo then at the sword in his hands before he picked Ashisogi Jizo and sealed it into a scroll before putting it in his pouch and strapping the new sword on his waist.

"Welcome to the party. Los Lobos" Jean said before rushing from his room and outside the compound.

* * *

(Aburame Clan Compound):

Shino was looking at the mirror. He was wearing a white trench coat with white gentleman gloves and white pants and white shinobi sandals. He also wore his sunglasses on his eyes and had the hoodie taken off revealing his short spiky black hair.

He then took off his right glove to reveal a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. Shino then putted the glove back and putted his left hand on his right.

"Let's do this. Glotoneria" He said before walking out of his room then out of the compound.

* * *

(Konoha's Gates):

Kakashi, Tazuna, Kurenai and the Genin except for Jean, Hinata and Shino were waiting in front of the gates of the village. Sai's outfit changed to be a white jacket, white hakama and white shinobi sandals (Think of Ulquiorra's Espada Outfit). He also had Murcielago strapped to his waist.

After a couple of minutes Jean, Hinata and Shino appeared in an instant in front of everyone.

"What was that?" Sakura said as she was in awe at how they appeared instantly.

"Sonido" The three replied at the same time.

"Why are you guys wearing white?" Kakashi asked not understanding why are about half of the group are wearing white.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Jean asked smirking.

"Never mind" Kakashi said trying to make them forget the subject.

"Alright. Let's get going" Kurenai said making everyone nod as they followed Kakashi and Kurenai outside Konoha.

* * *

(Borders of the Wave Village):

The two Jonin and the nine Genin were walking with Tazuna in the center. They were walking in a road that had had no drop of water. They kept walking untill Jean saw a puddle of water in front of them. Jean looked at Hinata and Hinata nodded a small nod. Just as they passed, two figures appeared out of the puddle of water and tied Kakashi and Kurenai with their chains and ripped both of them to half. Sakura and Kiba widened their eyes at this while Tazuna sweated bullets.

"Two down and 10 to go" One of the two assaulters said grinning like mad before they charged at the Genin. Only for Hinata to appear instantly via Sonido behind the demon brothers and touch their shoulders. Their arms then fell limb on their sides.

"W-What the hell is this?!" One of the two demon brothers asked. His response was Shino taking off his right glove to show Glotoneria. Shino extended Glotoneria and aimed it at one of the two assaulters. Suddenly, a thin long tongue fired out of Glotoneria's opening and wrapped itself around the assaulter's legs. Then it began to pull him towards Shino. Glotoneria's opening widened making the man scream in horror as he called for his brother to help. His brother was about to go help him but Hinata kicked him in the area behing his knees making him fall on his knees. Glotoneria then devoured the man whole leaving no traces of him. Shino then covered his sentient weapon with his glove once more.

"Interesting. We have a more greater challange ahead of us" Shino said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist and a fake hunter ninja who can use Ice Release" Shino said making Jean whistle in amazement.

"Great. A true challange to test our abilities" Jean said smirking.

"Kakashi. Kurenai-san. You can come out now" Jean said as Kakashi and Kurenai came out from behind a tree clapping and smiling at the Genin.

"Well done all of you. You have done a great job" Kakashi said smiling before turning serious and looked at Tazuna.

"However why did we have to face two missing ninjas in a C-rank mission Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked looking at Tazuna in the eye.

"I am so sorry for lying to all of you but i didn't have enough money for a mission more than a C-rank mission. A man by the name of Gato is hiring a group of thugs and missing ninjas to kill me because i am going to build a bridge that will solve all of the Wave's problem but it will stop Gato's service for that reason he wants to kill me" Tazuna said.

"I see" Kurenai said.

"You can leave me if you want to" Tazuna said sadly.

"What? Leave you? After this? No way in the seven gates of hell i will do this! I came all this way to give up in the end? No way!" Jean said angerily.

"Same as Jean. I never ever leave innocent people behind" Naruto said.

"Same as Naruto" Kiba said smirking.

"Me too" Sasuke said.

"Me three" Satsuki said.

Hinata, Shino and Sai nodded while Sakura just stood without voicing her opinion.

"Then it's setteled. We shall continue" Kakashi said.

"Which reminds me. Why didn't Yamato-sensei come with us?" Jean asked Kakashi.

"Well, he was alittle sick and he couldn't come" Kakashi said making Jean nod. With this being said, the group continued their way untill they reached an area with thick mist. On their way, they saw a white rabbit passing in front of them. They stopped in their tracks untill they heared something hissing through the air coming towards them. The group saw what looked like a cleaver flying towards them at high speeds. Hinata appeared in front of the group and parried the blade with Arrogante with ease knocking it to her side.

A person emerged from the thick mist. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a camoflage pants and arm warmers and was chest bared and his mouth was covered in bandages.

"Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Hidden Mist" Kakashi said before raising his headband to his head revealing his Sharingan.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. What a pleasure" Zabuza said before he saw Hinata grab Kubrikihocho and tossed it to Zabuza making said person raise an eyebrow at this.

"Stop blabbering and let's fight" Hinata said charging at Zabuza ignoring the shouts of warnings from Kakashi and Kurenai. Hinata brought Arrogante to Zabuza in an attempt to cut him to half but Zabuza blocked it with his sword. He looked above Hinata to see Jean with Los Lobos in his hands aiming for Zabuza. Zabuza saw this and pushed Hinata to block the hit from Jean. Zabuza then looked in front of him when Satsuki was holding Senbonzakura vertically in front of her.

 **"Shikai: Scatter"** She whispered as the blade turned into cherry blossom petals and flew around her leaving the hilt in her hands. Satsuki then waved the hilt at Zabuza making the petals fly towards him. Jean jumped out of the way of the cherry blossom petals to avoid getting hurt. Zabuza looked in confusion at the petals. However his confusion turned to horror when the cherry blossom petals made a cut on his arm drawing blood. Zabuza then jumped backwards to avoid being cutted again by the petals.

"Haku, Wally, Leon, Shadow. Come out i will need you four" Zabuza called as four people appeared behind Zabuza.

The first one had long black hair tied to a bun with strands framing the sides of his/her face. He/she wore a white hunter ninja mask along with a dark green kimono and a grey scarf tied to his waist. Said scarf was fastening a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark the waist of the hunter ninja.

The second one was a boy with wild light green hair with white highlights and pale yellow eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt with black pants and white fingerless gloves. Strapped to his waist was a chukuto with golden yellow handle and metallic golden sheath.

The third one was a boy that had dark green hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a black tank top that was shredded in a zigzag style from the bottom, white fingerless gloves that reached to his forearms, white pants, purple belt with a yellow magtama in the center and white shinobi sandals. Strapped to his waist was a katana with light green handle, white tassel, a cross guard which is at the shape of an '8' which is perpendicular to the blade and light green sheath.

The fourth one was also a boy with shoulder length red hair with yellow highlights. He had a strand of his red hair framing his face but it had light blue highlights instead of yellow. His eyes were unusual. For it was a pale white small circle with a small pale white cross inside it. His skin was light in colour. He was wearing a white thin shikakusho along with a white jacket on top of it. He was also wearing a pink sash on his waist (Think of Aizen's Outfit in Hueco Mundo). He was also wearing jet black bandages on both of his arms covering the two arms in the process. He had a katana with black hilt wrapping, a rectangular golden yellow cross guard and a pure golden yellw blade. He was the only one out of the four who had his weapon unsheathed.

"Wow. People with sentientweapons" The dark green head said.

"You sure love these kind of battles Leon" The light green head said to the dark green head now known as Leon.

"Your right Wally. Those people are worth of battle if they can wield things like these" Leon said to the light green head now known as Wally.

"You two. Stop talking and concentrate on the objective in front of us" The masked hunter ninja said.

"Alright Haku. Just calm down a bit" Leon said to the now known Haku.

"Mind if i make the first move?" The fourth figure said calmly. Leon smirked at this before speaking.

"Of course Shadow. After all your our ten'nō no ken" Leon said.

"Emperor of Swords? What does that mean?" Satsuki asked.

"It means this" Shadow said as he held his sword in front of him horizontaly.

" **Shikai: Dance with the Golden Devils** " He said calmly as the sword glowed white. The glowing subsided to reveal that the shape of the sword had changed. It became an average katana with a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross and it also had a purple hilt wrapping. Jean saw this and his eyes widened in shock.

 _'A weapon that is able to copy other sentient weapons?'_ He thought. He knew about Ruri'iro Kujaku and its special Shikai ability. If they were to be caught in it, then it's over for all of them. Jean maintained his stance and tightened his grip on Los Lobos.

"Everyone. No matter what happens, don't get caught in the vines" Jean said to the others.

"What vines?" Kiba asked. However before any one could reply, They heard Shadow whisper.

 **"Shikai: Bloom and Deviate"** He whispered as he pointed the blade in front of his opponents. The blade then glowed before transforming into peacock feathers-like vines and flew towards them.

"These vines" Jean said pointing on the vines. Said vines rushed to them and they dodged it as Jean said but Kiba was caught in it.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled.

Jean then acted fsst and took a kunai from under his sleeves where the storage seals were and engulfed the kunai in purple fire and throw it on the vines restraining Kiba causing them to burn and for Kiba to fall on the ground breathing heavily. However Shadow managed to fetch one of the flowers that grew on the vines before they burn. He then tossed the flower to Zabuza who lowered the bandages on his mouth and bited on the petals of the flower. His wounds then healed in an instant.

"Much better. Now where were we? Oh yes. Squashing the insects." Zabuza said before charging at the group. Kakashi and Kurenai appeared in front of the Genin with Kakashi's Sharingan activated.

"Everyone run! Make sure you protect the bridge builder with everything you got. We will handle Zabuza" Kakashi said.

"No we won't leave you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei, watch out!" Sakura yelled making Kakashi look in front of him to see a water dragon rushing towards them. Kakashi, Kurenai and the other Genin jumped out of the way making the dragon. Zabuza then waved through handsigns.

 **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"** He yelled as a large chunck of water appeared from the pool behind Zabuza and traveled towards Kakashi and Kurenai engulfing them in a water sphere.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura yelled before running to Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Sakura, No!" Jean yelled at Sakura but it was too late as Shadow appeared in front of Sakura and stabbed her right in her stomach making her cough blood.

"That's a little gift from me to you. Because i am a fair man when it comes to serious situations like fighting" Shadow said before pulling his sword from Sakura's abdomen making her fall on the ground and cough out blood.

"Let's go. We are done here" Shadow said making everyone except Zabuza nod.

"What do you mean we are done? We must-" Zabuza couldn't finish as two senbons flew towards his neck knocking him uncoinscous. Haku then picked Zabuza up and lifted him on her shoulder.

"We will meet again. I just want you all at full power" Shadow said as he and his companions disappeared via shunshin. The water prison which was engulfing Kakashi and Kurenai fell releasing said two Jounin as they became on their knees and their hands gasping for breath. Kakashi was the first one to recover and speak.

"Good...(pant) job you all" Kakashi said as he flashed an eye smile and a shaking thumbs up before falling on the ground uncoinscous with Kurenai following suit.

"Okay. Do you have a place where we can stay because of our senseis?" Jean asked Tazuna polietly.

"Let's go to my house. It's not far away from here" Tazuna said making everyone nod at this as Sasuke carried Kakashi, Hinata carried Kurenai and Satsuki carried Sakura as they all headed to Tazuna's house.

* * *

(Unknown Place):

"Seriously Shadow, did you really had to shoot my in my neck?" Zabuza asked rubbing his neck.

"Sorry Zabuza-sensei. But i really want a fair battle" Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow. You had just stabbed the pink haired half chopstick with your sword. Why?" Leon asked.

"As i said before. I want a fair battle. So i just gave her a sentient sword" Shadow said making everyone's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Which one did you give her?" Wally asked still shocked.

"I gave her Trepadora" Shadow said.

"Is it really nessecary?" Leon asked.

"We will see about it" Shadow said.

* * *

(Tazuna's house):

Everyone entered Tazuna's house nd Kakashi, Kurenai and Sakura were placed in rooms in the house. Kakashi and Kurenai recovered while Sakura was still asleep.

Speaking of Sakura,...

* * *

(Mindscape):

."Where am i?" Sakura asked no one in paricular as she was surrounded by black from everywhere.

 **"Isn't that obvious? Your in your mindscape"** A boy's voice said making Sakura turn around to see a boy that was about the same age and taller than her with only 5 or 6 inches. He had a youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. He wears a white outfit which consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. He wears a shirt that has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place a sword within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. He finishes his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

 **"The original wielder of your sentient weapon"** He said.

"I have...A sentient weapon?" Sakura asked before rushing at the boy and cling to him.

The boy sighed before having a calm smile on his face and told Sakura to let him go.

 **"Yes. You have. And i will train you on it. But first you should abandon your pitful past"** The boy said making Sakura raise an eyebrow at this. The boy, seeing this sighed before explaining while still having his calm smile.

 **"Stop being a fangirl. Don't swarm around that Sasuke. Open your eyes at the world for once"** The boy said.

"Ha! Nice trick. You are doing this in order to shun away Sasuke-kun from me so you can have me. Nice try cute guy" Sakura said glaring at the boy who still had the calm smile on his face.

 **"First of all, i am a cute guy but i also have a name. It's Luppi. Luppi Antenor. And second..."** He said before taking a few steps away from Sakura and brought his hand to his side.

 **"...Why don't you see this? Maybe you would change your mind"** Just as he said this, Luppi's hand became engulfed by light blinding Sakura who shielded herself with her arms. The light then faded to reveal that they were in Konoha, particularly in Sakura's house. However for some reason the lights were turned off.

"Where are we Mr. Luppi?" Sakura asked.

 **"We are in a particular part of your past. I didn't want to show it to you but perhaps i should do now"** Luppi said before clapping his fingers and then the lights were turned on to reveal a seven year old Sakura tied to a chair with Mebuki Haruno, Her mother standing in front of her.

 _'Mommy. Where am i? And where's Daddy?' Young Sakura asked._

 _'I sent your father to a place where all demons live so he can play with them as he likes. Your father was a demon lover but i am not gonna let my daughter become like him. Don't worry honey everything will be alright' Mebuki said before a knock on the door was heared. Mebuki opened the door to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with her hair tied in a high pony tail._

 _'So this is your daughter Mebuki. I heared about her she and my niece Ino are good friends' The woman said._

 _'Yes. This is my pride and joy Ina. Unfortunately she is befriending that demon Naruto when my former husband took her to the park. Can you fix that?' Mebuki asked Ina._

 _'No problem. I will just replace the demon with another person' Ina said._

 _'Good. Then make that person Sasuke Uchiha. If she can get him then i will have the clan fortune' Mebuki said before Ina putted her hand on Sakura's head. Just as she did this, Sakura's vision began to blur but before she blacked out, she saw Mebuki gripping Ina's breasts from behind making said person moan in pleasure._

 _'Good. The sooner you finish your job, the sooner i can 'reward' you' Mebuki said chuckling._

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Sakura yelled falling to her knees and crying.

 **"Now did you get it?"** Luppi asked Sakura who was still crying. Luppi's smile faded and was replaced by a sad sympathatic look. It wasn't the girl's fault. It was the fault of her pathetic excuse of her mother. Not only that Mebuki killed her father and ruined her life but also she was a yandare bitch on top of that.

 **"Sakura-san"** Sakura was snapped out of her crying and sobbing as she lifted her head to see Luppi smiling at her. Luppi then stood in front of her on one knee looking at her with the same smile on his face.

 **"It's okay. Stop crying. You can start from the beginning. A fresh start. Leave your past behind because it already died the instant it happened. What's important is the future. It's up to you since you have the pencil to write it yourself"** Luppi said making Sakura stare at him before sniffing. Luppi then extended his hand from his long sleeve and proceeded to dry her tears making Sakura blush a light pink which didn't go unnoticed by Luppi who chuckled at her. He then stood up and extended his hand to her.

 **"From now on, i will be always by your side. I, Luppi Antenor, Shall grant you the power of my sword, Trepadora"** He said as a sword fell from above right in front of him. It was a kodachi with a siver diamond-shaped tsuba with its four edges extended and pink handle and sheath. Sakura stood up and grabbed the hilt of the sword and took it out of its sheath. He eyes were shining as she saw the length and the edge of the sword.

"Trepadora" Sakura said with her gaze fixed on the sword. She then turned her attention to Luppi.

"So when do we bein training?" She asked.

 **"We will begin now. But could you change the mindscape into something more...bright?"** Luppi asked making Sakura nod as she closed her eyes tightly before opening them after a couple of seconds. The mindscape then turned to a beautiful area with cherry blossom trees and flowers along with a beautiful large white castle with large wide gates. Behind the castle was an area with pink grass instead of the usual green which was the training area.

 **"Wow. You sure have a wide vast imagination"** Luppi said as he looked in awe at his surroundings.

"Let's begin training now" Sakura said.

 **"Oh. Ok"** Luppi said as he followed Sakura to the training grounds. When they reached the training area, Luppi decided to speak.

 **"By the way Sakura. The time in your mindscape is more longer than the time in the real world. 8 hours outside is equal to 4 years here. Which is more than what we want"** Luppi said making Sakura nod.

"Alright. Let's begin" Sakura said excitedly.

* * *

(7 hours 50 minutes later):

It has been about 3 years and 6 months in Sakura's mindscape ever since she and Luppi met. She learned everything about Luppi's and Trepadora's powers and was able to release her sword easily. Her physical training had also improved her strength, power and shape. Speaking of her shape, she became very hot. She was now wearing the same clothes as Luppi along with black gloves. She wore Trepadora the same style as Luppi. Her breasts developed from B-cups to D-cups and she gained medium sized muscles on her biceps, stomach and thighs. She also cutted her hair to shoulder length.

Also during this period, Sakura and Luppi started to have feelings for each other. The two started to date in the mindscape after six months of training. Confessing their feelings to each other gradually.

Now Sakura had 10 minutes outside or a month inside her mindscape left before she wakes up.

 **"Well i guess it's goodbye"** Luppi said smiling at Sakura who smiled at him with a blush in turn.

"Don't say that. We still got a month here. Why don't we have some fun?" Sakura asked.

 **"Fun? What do you-"** Luppi started to say but he was interrupted with Sakura grabbing him by the arm and running towards the castle. They entered it and entered one of the many large bedrooms. She then lifted Luppi up and threw him on the oversized large bed before jumping on him with a heavy blush on her face with Luppi not fedding up with the situation if the tomato coloured blush on his face wasn't enough.

Luppi's nose bled as he saw Sakura taking off her T-shirt and her huge chest pillows bounced making something between his legs form a tent in his pants which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who licked her lips lustfully as she suddenly ripped off his clothes making him completely naked and for Sakura to drool at his slim yet muscular body

* * *

(Lemon #1: Luppi and Sakura):

(Warning: This is a lemon as it was written previously. Don't like lemons then skip it):

Without Warning, Sakura slammed her lips into Luppi's whose eyes widened in shock, disbelief and unexperienced pleasure. Luppi is a lewd person alright, maybe alittle. But not lewd to the extent of a sexy girl kissing him. He spent his life training and fighting so it was the first time ever he feels this feeling. His body was shivering dangerously from the sensation and something inside him was roaring at him histerically to claim her and return the kiss.

Without even thinking of his actions, Luppi wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her more to him before deepening the kiss making Sakura go wide-eyed at the sudden move.

Both of them pulled from the heated kiss they were having. Both were panting heavily as they looked at each other. None of them were saying a word to the other. This lasted for 2 minutes before it was **cutted** by Luppi.

 **"Well i guess it's my turn!"** Luppi yelled manically before jumping on Sakura and shredded her clothes to pieces making her blush in embarresment as her breasts bounced right after her clothes were torn.

Luppi's eyes widened and he had his mouth plastered in a perverted crazy grin. Not that you can blame him because he was looking at a naked athletic body of a woman. Also add to the fact that it was his first time so he wasn't aware of what he was doing.

The Nidaime Sexta Espada found himself pinning Sakura on the bed before implanting hickies rapidly on her skin making Sakura moan in both pleasire and pain with pleasure being first. He then started planting hickies rapidly on her body untill he reached her most private spot. He stopped there staring at her honey comb for a couple of seconds before grinning like mad instantly and digging his mouth and tongue in it making Sakura moan loudly in pleasure. This continued for a couple of minutes before Sakura gasped.

"Luppi-kun i am cumming!" She screamed before her juices bursted from her pussy and right on Luppi's face and mouth covering said areas in the process.

Luppi backed up from Sakura and raised his hand to his face before putting his hand in front of his eyes to see Sakura's cum in it.

 **"So that's the bodily fluid. So sticky. Looks like a condensed milk"** He said before smelling it.

 **"And smells weird too"** He then putted his finger in his mouth to taste it. Only for his eyes to widen in disbelief and delight.

 **"AND IT'S AWESOMEINGLY DELICIOUS!"** He yelled before hungerily sucking his hand cleaning it from Sakura's cum. He then latched on Sakura's pussy licking all the cum from it and making said female moan in pleasure. After Luppi licked all of her cum from her pussy, Sakura jumped on him and she became on top of him.

"You look like you don't know anything about sex. That's okay. You taught me how to fight and i will teach you about sex" Sakura said before reaching to his erect manhood. She looked in amazement as it was about 7-8 inches tall.

"My God. Your dick is so tall Luppi-kun" She said before taking off her gloves and held his dick in her hand making Luppi shiver with pleasure. Sakura then began to stroke his member lightly before sensing that it was hard. Seeing this, she putted it in her mouth and began to suck it sending Luppi over the edge. She then sped up in her pace and sucked more on his dick making Luppi's back arch upwards. He then felt his balls tighten before a burst of cum came out from his dick and right into Sakura's mouth and throat. After finishing, Sakura pulled Luppi's dick out of her mouth with a pop sound before licking her lips and The Nidaime Sexta Espada's manhood. She then became on top of him positioning his key to her keylock. Luppi saw this and raised an eyebrow at this.

 **"Sakura-chan what are you doing?"** Luppi asked.

"I had pleasured you. Now it's time that you pleasure me" Sakura said smiling before beginning to stroke his dick once more untill it was hardened once more. After adjusting herself, Sakura letted herself fall on Luppi's dick. Just as she did so, she released a loud moan of pleasure before trying to take her breath. After a couple of seconds, she took a deep breath before procceding to move up and down along with twisting her hips to add more pleasure to both her an Luppi. After 20 minutes, she begun to sped up in her pace. Second by second and minute by minute she was getting more faster and harder untill suddenly, she felt that she reached her end.

"Luppi-kun i am going to cum!" Sakura said loudly.

 **"Me Too!"** He yelled as well.

The two continued at this state untill both of them came together spreading their juices on each other. After their cum was finished and was spreadded all over their bodies, Sakura collapsed Luppi and rested her head on his chest with her breasts pressing on his six packs and her pussy was still having his dick inside it.

Both lovers panted heavily with smiles on their faces. After both of them took their breath, Sakura was the first one to speak.

"Ready for another round? We still have 9 minutes left" Sakura asked smiling making Luppi smile as well before licking his lips.

With this being said, the mindscape was full of moans and screams of pleasure.

(Lemon #1: Luppi and Sakura: End)

* * *

After her 10 minutes of pleasure with Luppi were over, Sakura woke up to find herself sleeping in a bed in a strange room. She then stood up and saw that she was dressed in the same clothes after her training with Luppi was done. She looked to her side to see Trepadora leaning on the wall. She picked the sword and unsheathed a part of it to see her reflection. After doing so, she smiled before sheathing the sword and putting it in the same style Luppi puts it which is on the left side of her body, just below her left arm. She then walked outside the romm to find her teammates except for Kiba and their two senseis are sitting with Tazuna and Tsunami having dinner. Jean was the first one to notice her and upon seeing her, his eyes widened in shock at her appearance.

"Sakura?" Jean asked as everyone looked at Sakura only to have the same reaction from everyone. Sakura just smiled a calm smile like Luppi and proceeded to walk downstair. Jean narrowed his eyes at what was at the left side of Sakura only for his eyes to widen in shock as he brought a book from his pouch which was under his cloak. He then travelled through the pages of the book and stopped at a particular page with the picture of Trepadora in it. He stared at the pictures for a couple of seconds before looking at the sword with Sakura.

"Just as i thought. You seem to have unlocked your sentient sword Sakura" Jean said making Sakura smile at him before sitting at the table. Everyone except for Kakashi, Kurenai, Tazuna and Tsunami returned to their meal. However the previous four were still looking at Sakura with confused looks. However she didn't bother them.

Moments later, Kiba entered the house with sweat covering his body. He took a glass of water and was about to drink but a voice interrupted him.

"How was training Kiba?" Jean asked Kiba.

"It was great" Kiba said before he started to drink.

"How was training with Hozukimaru?" Jean asked making Kiba spit the water from his mouth before staring with wide eyes at Jean.

"How...How did you...?" Kiba managed to say.

"You can never ever trick the Sharingan my friend" Jean said smirking making Kiba growl in annoyance.

"Damn those eyes. I hate them so much" Kiba said making the Uchiha siblings chuckle at this as Kiba sat down with them to eat.

"Now we all have sentient weapons. Now Zabuza and his subordinates won't stand a chance against us" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba. Did you reach Bankai?" Sakura asked making Kiba look at her with confusion.

"And you are...?" Kiba trailed off.

"It's me Sakura" Sakura said making Kiba go wide-eyed.

"Sakura, you look...cool" Kiba exclaimed.

"Thank you" Sakura said smiling. "Now back to my question. Did you reach Bankai?" Kiba took a thinking pose before answering.

"Why yes i did. I acheived it in about three months ago and i trained on it everyday untill i took full control of it and i am still training on mixing its power with my speed" Kiba said.

"That's kinda rough you know" Jean said.

"Tell me about it" Kiba said before digging in the food. Everyone ate in silence untill a person came in. Said person was a little boy with short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and yellow shorts along with a white fisher hat.

"Who are those?" The boy asked gaining the attention of everyone.

"Inari. Those are people who saved your grandpa" Tsunami said as the boy named Inari scoffed.

"Let them return from where they came from" Inari said.

"Inari! Don't say that!" Tsunami said scolding the boy.

"No mom! They are all fools! They think that by just wearing flashy clothes and having strange weapons that they would defeat someone like Gato. Gato is undefeatable and he will kill you all!" Inari yelled at them.

"And what makes you think that?" Jean asked.

"I am not thinking that this is going to happen but i do know that this is going to happen. Gato had killed everyone who tried to play hero like you. Of course you will never understand what it means to be poor or to have someone dear to you die in front of your eyes. Your life was never difficult so you will never feel what we feel!" Inari yelled.

Just as Inari said this, Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the collar and glared angerily at him. His eyes became feral and turned into red slits and his whisker marks became black and his teeth became sharp fangs and his nails elongated.

 **"YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS DIFFICULT?! YOU WEREN'T BORN AS AN ORPHAN NOT KNOWING ABOUT YOUR PARENTS! YOU WEREN'T KICKED FROM THE ORPHANAGE WHEN YOU WERE FOUR! YOU WEREN'T CHASED ALMOST EVERYDAY BY THE VILLAGERS WHO WANTED TO KILL YOU! YOU WEREN'T ON THE VERGE OF GETTING RAPED WHEN YOU WERE SIX! AND YOU CALL YOUR OWN LIFE DIFFICULT?! IF YOU COMPARED MY LIFE TO YOURS THEN YOU WILL BE CONSIDERED LIVING IN PARADISE! SO DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH WITH ANY WORD BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH SHIT FLIES OUT OF IT!"** Naruto yelled in a demonic voice at Inari who was shaking with fear in his hands. He was then stopped by Jean who putted a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him and Jean shook his head to making Naruto's feral appearance faded and his teeth, nails and eyes returned to normal. He then dropped Inari on the floor and the boy ran away from him.

"Sensei. I am not hungry anymore" Naruto said before geabing Zangetsu and strapping it to his back as the cloth in it wrapped around the blade as he opened the door and slammed it close as he went out of the house.

"I will go after him" Kiba said but was stopped by Jean who putted a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him Kiba. He needs time to be by himself" Jean said. Kiba was about to protest but he saw that Jean was right. Naruto did need to be alone for alittle time. Sighing, Kiba sat on the chair once more.

No one noticed Hinata looking with a worried look on her face at the door.

* * *

(Outside):

Naruto was slashing everything in front of him with Zangetsu angerily. He couldn't believe someone like Inari would say that his life is difficult just because he is suffering poverty. To someone like Naruto he would see it as a big deal.

After moments of slashing everything in front of him, Naruto became exhausted and fell asleep.

(Some Time later):

Naruto woke up at the feeling of a hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl with tan skin, black hair anblack eyes. She was wearing a beautiful purple kimono and had a basket full of herbs.

"Hello" She said.

"Oh Hi" Naruto said as he stood up.

"What are you doing here? Why were you sleeping here you could have caught a cold" The girl said.

"Sorry i was kinda training" Naruto said making the girl look at the wide area of destruction behind her.

"Are you the one who did this?" She asked.

"Yes i did" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"You must be so powerful" She said.

"Thank you" Naruto said smiling. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Well, i am looking for medical herbs to treat the wounds of someone precious to me" She said.

"Fine. Let me help you" Naruto said.

"That would be great. Thank you" The girl said smiling as she and Naruto searched for medical herbs. After a couple of minutes both of them returned to the same place where they were standing before with plenty of herbs with them.

"Thank you for your help" The girl said smiling.

"No problem. Now hurry up. Your precious one must be waiting for you" Naruto said making the girl nod before she waved to him and began to walk away but after talking a few steps away, she turned around to face Naruto.

"By the way, i am a boy" She said making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah and i am the Tsuchikage. I know that your a girl. Boys don't menustrate. But paradon me from saying this" Naruto said making the girl sigh before she began to walk away.

"Tell Zabuza that Naruto Uzumaki sends his regards" Naruto said making the girl stop in her tracks and go wide-eyed in shock before she continued to walk away leaving Naruto alone.

Sighing, Naruto walked to the house and entered.

* * *

(1 Week Later):

Everyone except for Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino and Kiba were at the bridge. Naruto because he was exhausted from training. Sasuke, Hinata and Shino because their weapons' release will be dangerous at the bridge. And Kiba because he said that he would have to use Hozukimaru's hidden power if he was there and that he was storing this hidden power for the Chunin Exams. So for that reason, Jean, Sai, Satsuki, Sakura, Kakashi and Kurenai had accompined Tazuna to the bridge.

Right now, Naruto was asleep and Sasuke, along with Hinata, Shino and Kiba were training outside the house.

Just as they stopped training, they saw several thugs with weapons in their hands heading towards them.

"Hey Kiba" Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"We will leave those thugs to you" Sasuke said making Kiba's jaw drop to the floor.

"What?!" He yelled before he saw Sasuke, Hinata and Shino jump to a nearby tree. Kiba sighed at this before holding his sword.

 **"Shikai: Grow!"** He yelled before slamming the hilt of Hozukimaru into its sheath and light engulfed it. The light subsided to reveal that Hozukimaru changed from a standard katana to a naginata with a wax wood shaft and the pommel has a red horsehair tassel.

"Akamaru. I will need you here" Kiba said as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's hoodie and stood beside him. The thugs ran at Kiba with their weapons raised. Kiba and Akamaru ran at at the thugs with Akamaru jumping at the thugs performing a **Tsuga** killing all the thugs in his way. Kiba just slashed at every single thug in front of him killing them in the process. After all of this, there were still lots of thugs and Kiba and Akamaru were panting.

"Hey Kiba. I think you should use your Bankai" Sasuke called out.

"Never!" Kiba said angerily.

"As you like. See you in Hell" Sasuke called making Kiba growl in annoyance. He then looked at the thugs in front of him and looked at the completely worn out Akamaru and realised that Sasuke was right. Sighing, he slowly raised up his naginata making Sasuke's grin become more wider.

 **"Bank-"**

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** A yell was heared behind Kiba followed by a horizontal light blue cresent arc of energy came flying towards the remaining thugs killing them all in the process. Kiba saw this and smiled before returning Hozukimaru to itssealed form and strapping it to his left hip. He turned around to see Naruto with Zangetsu on his shoulder. A fire ball was shot at Naruto who gasped before putting Zangetsu in front of him to block the fire ball. Naruto then looked at who shot the fire ball to see it was Sasuke who was glaring holes at him with his Sharingan activated.

"NARUTO YOUR SUCH A FUN RUINER! WE WERE ABOUT TO SEE KIBA'S BANKAI AND YOU RUINED IT! DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Thanks for the timely rescue Naruto!" Kiba said grinning making Naruto give him a thumbs up before turning serious.

"Don't you guys find that those thugs are a weird thing?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I mean these thugs must have wanted something" Naruto said.

"Do you think it was that Gato who sent them" Hinata said.

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"I think because he wanted to take Tsunami-san and Inari as hostages to prevent Tazuna-san from building the bridge" Sasuke answered.

"Well that makes sense" Shino said.

"I will tell you what. Me and Saauke will go assist the others on the bridge while you three shall protect Tsunami-san and Inari. I have got the feeling that Gato would betray Zabuza and his subordinates" Naruto said making everyone nod in response as Naruto and Sasuke strapped their swords and disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

(At The Bridge):

Kakashi and Kurenai were fighting Zabuza in the thick mist. Sai was fighting Haku. Sakura was fighting Wally and Satsuki and Jean were fighting Shadow. But for some reason Leon was nowhere to be found.

"Are we late?" A voice said to Kakashi and Kurenai in the mist. They turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke with their swords in their hands.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Right on time" Kakashi said. Naruto then raised Zangetsu in the air making it glow light blue.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** He yelled sending a light blue cresent arc of energy at the mist clearing it in the process. When the mist subsided, Zabuza appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. You two go and get some rest and protect Tazuna-san. Me and Sasuke will take on Zabuza" Naruto said.

"Also clear the bridge from all the builders in it" Sasuke said. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other fore seconds before nodding to Naruto and Sasuke and disappearing via shunshin.

"Untill Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei clear the bridge from the villagers i guess you should use your Shikai only Sasuke" Naruto said to Sasuke making said person nod in response. Naruto then pointed Zangetsu with both hands at Zabuza and the cloth at the handle wrapped around his right arm.

 **"Bankai!"** He yelled as light blue energy bursted around him and engulfed him. The energy subsided to reveal that Naruto's sword changed to a black daito from hilt to blade with the tsuba shaped as the kanji 'ban' and a black chain was dangling from the end of the hilt.

 **"Tensa Zangetsu"** He said calmly.

* * *

(Sai vs Haku):

"I must admit your strong. Stronger than i thought" Haku said making Sai in his first sword release smile. Haku then gribbed her sword tightly.

"However, it ends here! **Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** She yelled as ice engulfed her arms, legs, shoulders, back and the hilt of the sword. Her right arm was encased with ice which took the shape of a dragon's head with red eyes. Her left arm and legs became ice claws. The ice engulfed her shoulders and back to take the shape of large wings and a long tail. The hilt of the sword changes from a four-pointed star to an eight-pointed star. Finally, floating behind her were three giant ice flowers. Each one had four purple petals which shaped like diamonds.

Sai just stayed calm and still had his smile on his face. Haku growled at this before waving her sword at him.

 **"Guncho Tsurara!"** She yelled as water rose from the ocean underneath the bridge and turned to ice. Said ice splitted to ice daggers. Haku then made a slash motion in the air making the ice daggers fly towards Sai who just smiled before raising his arm to the sky. A green javelin of energy formed in his hand.

 **"Luz de la Luna"** He whispered throwing the javelin at the direction of the ice daggers. Once the javelin made contact with one of the daggers, it exploded in a green explosion engulfing the volley of ice daggers and oliverating them from existance. When the explosion subsided, Sai saw that he was surrounded by pillars of ice.

 **"Sennen Hyoro!"** She yelled rotating Hyorinmaru in a 90 degree clockwise motion making the pillars close at Sai. Said person then clasped his hands together.

 **"Enclose: Murcielago: Segunda Etapa"** He whispered before a light green wave of energy bursted around him shattering the giant ice pillars. Haku looked at Sai only for her eyes to widen in shock.

Right in front of her, Sai's appearance had changed completely from his first form. While he retains his black wings and black long whip-like tail, his white coat is gone revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned to show a black hole in it with what looks like a black blood-like liquid dripping from it. His waist became covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions, and his feet resembled talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow, and the sclera became green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. Finally, he gains long bat ears.

"What are you seeing right now is my second form. Out of all of the 10 demon sentient swords, Murcielago is the only sword which can reach a second stage of transformation. It's the first time ever i use it and your the first person to ever see it. Come to think that you had driven my to use it" Sai said making Haku growl.

"Whatever. I will just have to kill you. For Zabuza-sama" She said before raising Hyorinmaru to the sky.

 **"Hyoten Hyakkaso!"** She yelled as a hole opened in the clouds and a huge amount of snow fell from it towards Sai. The snow fell on Sai encasing him in snow flowers. Sai just stood smiling as the snow flowers encased his form covering him and rending him immobile.

Haku letted out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She had just used her strongest technique on him.

Suddenly, she heared a cracking sound. She turned around herself to find the sound of the cracking only to see that it was her Hyoten Hyakkaso being shattered by Sai. The ice pillar then shattered to reveal Sai unharmed.

"Let's end this battle. Shall we?" Sai asked with his smile before he created a javelin similar to the Luz de la Luna with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. Haku gasped and shook in fear at this.

"What...What are you?" Haku asked in fear.

"Me?" Sai asked with his usual smile as he raised the javelin above his head. Suddenly, his smile turned into a mad evil grin with his eyes widened in an evil way.

"I AM TRUE DESPAIR!" Sai yelled before preparing to throw the javelin.

 **"LANZA DEl RELMPAGO!"** He yelled before throwing the energy javelin at Haku who had no time to dodge due to her fear. The javelin made contact with creating a massive dark green explosion as Sai looked at it. Still grinning evily like mad. The explosion subsided with Haku falling from the sky with her Bankai deactivated and smoke was emitting from her. She then fell on the bridge with a soft thud. Sai looked at her to see that her clothes were torn to shreds. The only thing that remained from her clothes were shredded pieces of her mesh armor which covered her private areas. Her hair tie fell off making her hair spread all over the floor and Hyorinmaru was by her side.

Sai then closed his eyes before opening them and his evil mad grin turned into a blank look. His body was engulfed by light green light. The light subsided to reveal that Sai had returned to normal and his second stage transformation was gone. He then sheathed Murcielago and turned around and looked at the sky.

"I hope you guys can survive" Sai said.

* * *

(Sakura VS Wally):

"I never ever thought i would meet you" Wally said unsheathing his sword to reveal that its blade was pure black.

"I want you to look at this. This is the sword of darkness. Zetsubo" Wally said quietly making Sakura unsheath her sword as well.

 **"Shikai: Kill"**

 **"Strangle: Trepadora"**

Once this was said, Wally's sword was engulfed by glowing dark energy. However Sakura had changed in shape.

Sakura had gained eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on her back, and a bone cowl on her head.

"Are you impressed?" Sakura asked.

"No. That's normal" Wally said.

"Okay. Shall we begin?" She asked. However she didn't wait for him to answer.

 **"Lanza Tentaculo!"** She yelled sending one of her tentacles towards Wally at high speeds. Wally just stood still and made a horizontal slash in the air creating a black purple energy arc that traveled towards the tentacle hitting it. The energy wave then disspated and the tentacle began to slow down in speed untill it fell limb on the ground in front of Wally.

"What?!" A wide-eyed Sakura said in shock.

"Zetsubo's special ability. If one of my energy waves hit a target from a long distance, the user loses all of his Chakra and any other source of energy and if i cutted the enemy with the blade, said target will eventually die" Wally said making Sakura grit her teeth in anger.

"Please. Let's stop this. I don't want to fight" Wally said before a light green explosion engulfed the sky making Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"That's Sai!" Sakura said making Wally go wide-eyed.

"I am so sorry but we really have to end this fight" Wally said.

"Yeah. I guess so" Sakura said before deactivating her Ressurrection and running after Wally.

* * *

(Satsuki and Jean VS Shadow):

Shadow was surrounded by Satsuki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi while Jean was fighting him with his level 2 Susanoo.

"Your not bad kid" Shadow said panting.

"Neither you are" Jean said before seeing Shadow sheathing his sword.

 **"Shikai: Dance with the Golden Devils"** Shadow whispered before light engulfed his sword. It then disspated to reveal that it changed to a wakizashi with a golden hilt and a tsuba that resembles a chinese dao.

 **"Bankai!"** He yelled before a pillar of energy rose to the sky creating a massive shock wave that blew off Satsuki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Light engulfed Shadow before disspating and what Satsuki and Jean saw made their eyes widen in shock.

Right in front of them was Shadow with his right arm encased with a golden missile launcher base that comes all the way to his shoulder covering the right side of his face. On the base there is a large pointed metallic golden cylinder with black strips.

Shadow was about to say something else before he heared clapping. All of the fighters turned around to see a midget wearing a brown buisnessman suit and sunglasses smirking at them. Behind them were a massive group of thugs with weapons in their hands.

"Well, Zabuza. I can't believe that you and your so called ultimate students had failed to kill a bunch of weak ninjas" Gato said smirking.

"Gato. What is the meaning of this?" A worn out Zabuza asked angerily.

"You see Zabuza. You and your students are costing me too much. However these gentlemen are not costing me too much" Gato said.

"I should have known that this would happen" Zabuza said before grinning like mad behind his bandages.

"However i was prepared for this" Zabuza said before raising his arm and clapping his fingers together.

 **"Shunko!"** A voice roared before a shock wave appeared and the ground behind Gato was crashed as all of the thugs went flying into the sky before falling into the ocean. A person then came out of the crater that was formed to reveal Leon with his body surrounded by white energy in the shape of flames. Gato was shaking in front of the murderous amount of KI. However it didn't do anything more than scaring him as Leon disappeared and appeared in front of Zabuza Wally who had just arrived with Haku in his arms being carried bridal style.

"Hey Uchiha-san" Shadow said calling for Jean.

"Yes Shadow-san?" Jean asked.

"I think you should encase everyone in your Susanno except for me and Leon" Shadow said.

"Why is that?" Jean asked.

"Due to what i am about to do now" Shadow said making Jean look at the giant cylinder with his eyes narrowed. His eyes then were widened in realization. This cylinder was actually a giant missile.

Seeing this, Jean activated his level 2 Susanoo and engulfed everyone inside it except for Shadow and Leon. Leon then walked behind Shadow and in front of the Susanoo.

"Ready Leon?" Shadow asked looking at Leon from the corner of his eye.

"When you are bro. When you are" Leon said positioning his arms in a catching position.

 **"Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben!"** He yelled before fins grew at the bottom of the cylinder and it then was shot towards Gato and once it made contact, it created a massive explosion destroying about quarter of the bridge and creating a massive shock wave that sent Shadow rocketing backwards towards Leon and the others. Leon then caught Shadow while he was flying. The shock wave made a great crater that started to increase in size under Leon's legs. The shock wave lasted for half an hour before disspating leaving a wide area of destruction underneath Leon's legs.

"Damn..It...Sha...dow" Leon managed to say smirking. Jean deactivated his Susanoo releasing all the people inside it.

"My God..." Kakashi said with wide eyes looking at the massive crater underneath Leon's legs.

"Well i guess that's that" Zabuza said.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Well we already knew that Gato was going to betray us" Wally said.

"However we wanted the right time and the right place in order to kill him" Shadow said.

"I see. Hey by the way, where are you guys going now?" Jean asked making Shadow take a thinking pose.

"Well unfortunately we don't have a place to go to" Shadow said.

"Fine. How about you guys come with us to Konoha? You will all be under the protection of the Uchiha clan" Jean said.

"Well. Zabuza-sensei has the choice" Leon said.

"I don't see anything in this. So why not?" Zabuza asked.

"Good" Jean said before extending his hand to Zabuza who shook it.

* * *

(1 Week Later):

It has been 1 week ever since the battle on the bridge. The bridge was completely built. Gato was finally dead and his bank accounts were in the hands of the Wave village. Zabuza and his subordinates became a part of Konoha under the protection of the Uchiha clan.

Now it was time to go.

"We don't know how we can thank you" Tazuna said.

"It was nothing" Jean said.

"Okay come back and visit us at anytime" Inari said.

"We will" Naruto said smiling before he, his team and Zabuza's team walked away.

"Now what should we call the bridge?" Tazuna asked.

"On the name of the hero that made us feel hope. It will be The Great Naruto Bridge" Inari exclaimed happily.

"Alright. So be it!" Tazuna said before the whole village bursted in cheers.

* * *

(Konoha):

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE ADJUSTMENTS FOR THE SHIKI FUJIN?!" Hiruzen yelled furiously at a young man with spiky blond hair and bangs framing the sides and blue eyes. He was wearing a standard Jounin outfit but it was all blue except for the dark green vest. Beside him was a beautiful woman with light skin and waist-length red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a white half sleeved T-shirt underneath a dark green dress and a dark green braclet on her left wrist and a wedding ring on her left ring finger. Behind them were three children. Two who were about the same age as Naruto and one who was about 4 years old.

The first one of the two grown ups was a boy with jet black spiky hair that was having the same style as the blonde haired man and violet eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt and black pants along with white combat boots. Strapped to his left hip was a kodachi with an olive green hilt and a cross bow-shaped tsuba and a black sheath.

The second one was a girl with waist-length red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank-top that hugged her D-cups breasts along with a black jacket that was zipped open to show her upper body and white tight shorts. Strapped to her waist was a wakizashi with white weaving around the hilt, an H-shaped tsuba and a black sheath.

The third one was a four year old little girl. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. She wore a beautifal small dark green dress similar to the red head adult.

"Well yes i did. What's wrong Hiruzen?" The blond haired man asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU LEFT NARUTO FOR THIRTEEN YEARS TO BE TORTURED BY THE VILLAGE AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG?! DAMN YOU MINATO!" Hiruzen yelled at the man now known as Minato.

"What do you mean we left him? Jiraiya and Tsunade are always visiting him and we asked Kakashi to take care of his training while i and Kushina take care of Menma and Naruko's training to make them capable of controling Naruto if the Kyubi got out of control" Minato said.

"Hold on" A new voice said. Everyone turned around to see Menma and Naruko glaring at Minato and Kushina.

"You didn't tell us about this. You told us that we would visit our brother and make him stay with us. Not because you wanted us to control him in case his tenant got out of control" Menma said.

"You two are liars and unhumanly cruel! How could you two do this to someone like Nii-san?" Naruko asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I will tell you why had they done this. It's because they thought that Naruto-nii-san had transformed into the Kyubi just because you sealed it inside him. So in order to forget about this you just escaped the village. Of course those Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't know about your fake death so this would be a double lie. Add also the fact that you two had told us that Naruto is living happily and now it turned out that it wasn't so that's a triple lie! You two are pathetic liars! I can't believe you two are my parents!" Menma yelled at Minato and Kushina as he uncoinscously unleashed his KI making Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen become nervousl. Naruko was unaffected by it. However Menma heared a sobbing sound. He turned his head around to see his little sister curled into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly.

"Menma-Nii-san...Scawy..." She managed to say making Naruko carry her and hug her tightly.

"There there Narumi. Menma-Nii-san didn't mean that" Naruko said to her little sister before looking at Menma with a blank look. He just nodded before shutting down his KI. He then proceeded to walk outside the office with Naruko following him while holding a sleepy Narumi in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

We are going to wait for Nii-san. Away from you" Naruko said before continuing to walk away with Menma.

"Get back here you two!" Minato yelled at them.

"When you two appear in front of us as true parents and not as liars we will come back!" Menma yelled as they walked out of the office. Once they did this, Kushina bursted into tears. Minato growled in anger and Hiruzen collapsed on his seat gripping his head tightly.

"I am really too old for all of this shit" Hiruzen said.

* * *

 **GR: And Done.**

 **Tayuya: Finally.**

 **Madara: That's your longest chapter ever in this story.**

 **Jean: I will make them all pay if they came close to Naruto.**

 **Shadow: Even me?**

 **Wally: You don't want to make Shadow mad do you?**

 **Leon: It will be fun seeing Shadow skewering someone apart XD.**

 **GR: Okay. Whatever. Next Chapter: Naruto's Life Core Shock and the Chunin Exams.**

 **Haku: Untill Next Time and Next Chapter.**

 **Zabuza: The Fucker Golden Rinnegan, Out.**

 **GR: WTF?! That my line!**


End file.
